Harry Potter-Dracula and the Chamber of Secrets
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: Sequel to Sorcerer's Stone. Harry is going back to Hogwarts for another year but some sort of dark force lurks around Hogwarts and events occur that results into Harry and Winnie being the suspects alongside Hagrid. Its up to Harry and Winnie to solve this mystery and save the school before more of these events occur. Five Nights at Freddy's involvement (Beginning only).
1. Meeting with a House Elf

It was in the middle of the night, Harry was relaxing on his bed. It was very pleasant since he was lying low from any Death Eaters that could be after him. The funny part was the fact that none of them, besides Snape, knew where he was. But he trusted Snape enough to not betray the son of the woman he loved; Lily Potter.

Harry was visited by Winnie a lot but Harry hasn't been receiving letters at all. He had the knights keep a look out for the mail and he learned that the mailman does but them in the box but when they go to get the letters, their not there. Harry suspected that something was at work and somehow found him at the hotel.

However, Harry had to think about it later since he heard the door open and looked, seeing Mavis coming in.

"Hey honey." Mavis greeted "Your uncle Drac and grandpa Vlad are here with everyone else, they wanted to meet in the party room."

Harry nodded and began to head down. Both Harry and Mavis are heading down to the party room and when they opened the door, it was completely dark. Mavis closed the door and the lights turned on and-

" **SURPRISE!** "

Harry smiled and sees everyone was there and were celebrating him for his birthday. He loved it when his friends and family were around. He was then greeted by an old friend of his.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" A certain tall brown machine that had a black tie and top hat alongside a microphone that had a shape of a bear greeted with a mechanical voice.

"Hey Freddy, how is your family going?" Harry replied with a smile.

Freddy smiled "Everyone is doing fine. Bonnie somehow managed to get Mike Schmidt to come out of his office and come to your birthday. Foxy has still seen better days since he is still 'Out of Order' but he and his girlfriend Mangle managed to make it. Chica is making finishing touches to your cake. Golden Freddy, or Fredbear, is still trying to find out what has happened with your letters. Marionette is entertaining any kid monsters with a puppet show. The toys are going to perform on stage for your birthday party. BB is handing out balloons alongside JJ. And Springtrap is still isolating himself since he hasn't met you yet but we managed to convince him to come here."

Harry smiled "Alright, I'll talk with Springtrap to get to know him better." Harry walked away as Freddy began to talk to the others.

* * *

Later...

Harry was walking back to his room until he heard voices inside. He opened the door and looks, seeing a house elf bouncing on his bed. But Harry knew who this was.

 _'Dobby the House Elf. He works as the house elf and personal slave of the House of Malfoy. He is treated very poorly, often punished for things that aren't even his fault and gets extra punishment.'_ Harry thought as he looked at the said house elf. Harry had been studying everything he can learn from the House of Malfoy since the end of the first school year, looking for a way to peck and bother the Malfoys into going into Azkaban; the 'ultimate' prison for wizards but Harry digresses since he knows the backstory of the guards there.

"Mr. Harry Dracula," Dobby greeted while bowing to him "it is an honor."

"What are you doing in my room, Dobby?" Harry greeted back with some hostilities. He was thinking of conclusions like the possibility he was sent here to kidnap him or some other things.

"Oh, you already knows Dobby's name." Dobby stated with some surprise.

"Why are you here?" Harry stated, already ready to deal business "You wouldn't have gone through much trouble to get away from the Malfoys' if this wasn't important." Harry noticed something outside his window and points at it "And I have a friend outside, ready to restrain you if it comes to that."

Dobby looks out the window and sees Golden Freddy floating outside with his arms crossed. Dobby looked at Harry and was nervous "Mr. Dracula, Dobby came here to tell you to not go to Hogwarts this year. For Mr. Dracula's safety."

Harry raised an eyebrow "Oh? And why is that?"

Dobby looked like he was going to explain but he was straining now. Harry knew what this meant _'He can't tell me. Its a secret to the Malfoy family that prevents him from doing so.'_

"Dobby... cannot... say!" Dobby stated in a strain voice. He grabbed a lamp that Harry had and Dobby began to bang his head against it. Harry grabbed it from him and grabbed him and put him on the floor.

"Why shouldn't I go back to school? I got a few friends there." Harry stated, hoping to get an answer for the reason.

Dobby replied "Friends who don't even write to Mr. Dracula!?"

Harry was about to reply when he caught something from what Dobby said "Hold on... how do you know I am not getting letters?"

This made Dobby have an expression of realization then horror as he pulled out some letters from his pillowcase outfit "Well... Dobby thought that if Mr. Dracula's friends didn't care for him, that would encourage Mr. Dracula to not go."

Harry could see some of the letters. One was from Hermione, some were from Ron, a few were from Hagrid, there was one from Snape. This made Harry very mad "Give them back. Now."

"No!" Dobby stated then ran for the door, opened it then shut it close and began to run down the hallway. Harry gestured to Golden Freddy, who nodded and teleported away. Harry got out of the room and ran to the closest armor knight.

"Listen to me; we have an intruder inside the hotel. His name is Dobby, he is a house elf. They are small creatures, he has brown skin, a pillowcase outfit, and tennis ball green eyes." Harry stated to the knight "Do you have visual on him?"

"Yes, sir! He's heading down to the lobby and into the kitchen from his current pace! And Golden Freddy is in hot pursuit of the culprit!" The knight reported.

"I want you to stop the elf immediately, is that understood!?" Harry ordered "And informed my friends and family!"

"Yes sir, we are on it!"

* * *

Dobby entered the lobby and hid from Golden Freddy, who entered the lobby a few seconds after Dobby did. He began to look around.

" **Come out, come out; wherever you are.** " Golden Freddy stated with his white eyes scanning the room. " **You can't hide forever.** "

Dobby snaps his fingers quietly and there was a noise from behind a door that causes Golden Freddy to look at the source and take off after. Dobby sighs and begins to quietly walk towards the kitchen when he heard the door open and looks, seeing 4 suits of armor with spears and swords looking at him and charging at him. Dobby yelped and began to run to the kitchen, only to have two suits of armor to block his way. Dobby stops and sees himself being cornered.

"Dobby the House Elf, you are coming with us!" A suit of armor shouted at Dobby.

Dobby smiled and snapped his fingers, making the suits of armor teleported on the ceiling on the room and making them fall down to the ground with a 'CLANK' and Dobby began to run inside the Kitchen.

* * *

Harry, in his bat form, was flying at the speed of sound through the hallways to the Kitchen. He arrived in the kitchen and sees Chica, Toy Chica, and Quasimodo Wilson were finish baking the cake and Harry came into the room and returned to his human form.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Chica asked to Harry.

Harry replied "We have an intruder in the hotel. His name is Dobby the House Elf and he was spotted heading here with Golden Freddy in hot pursuit and I had the Suits of Armor in pursuit and capture."

"Oh my-" Toy Chica was about to say when the doors burst open.

Harry and everyone looked and see it was Dobby. Dobby looked at Harry and screamed in fear.

"Give me back my letters Dobby!" Harry stated to the house elf.

"You must promise Dobby that you won't go back to school!" Dobby replied as he held his hands ready to snap.

"I won't make one such promise!" Harry replied to the house elf.

"Then Dobby will do what it is necessary to make sure you do, sir." Dobby replied as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, both animatronics in the room began to twitch wildly as well as their eyes changed to black with pure white pupils and began to head towards Harry. Harry looked at them and both tried to attack him but Harry used his Vampiric powers to freeze their movement. There was noise outside the chamber and Dobby smiled before snapping his fingers and disappeared. It was just in time to see Dracula and the others arrive at the scene before them. Harry scowled in anger.

"Damn you Dobby! When I get my hands on you, you'll pay for what you did to Chica and Toy Chica!" Harry shouted in anger at no one.


	2. The Weasleys and The Barrier

Harry was lying on his bed, he was wondering why Dobby went through all the trouble to stop him only for it to all be in failure. And he didn't know what the letters that Dobby stole stated. It has been some time since Dobby and everything seemed normal...

Except for the fact that Hogwarts is going to start once more. In perfect honesty, Harry couldn't wait for another year. It had been eventful, if it wasn't involved with Dumbledore's plans. But he felt like a whole new adventure was going to wait for him in Hogwarts, that was the vibe he continually got when approaching the place.

He was about to head down when he began to hear noise nearby. He went out onto the balcony and looked into the sky, seeing a... blue flying car? Harry frowned and transformed into his bat form and flew up next to it. He sees Ron, George, and Fred flying it.

"Why are we here again?" Fred asked Ron.

"Harry has gone dark and hasn't been answering my requests. I think we should investigate." Ron stated.

George replied "Or it could be the fact that he wants nothing to do with you."

Ron shook his head "No, he hasn't respond to Hermione and Hagrid's letters, and we know he considers Hagrid a friend."

Harry smirked "I regret to tell you that you have no authorization, the landing zone is a no go and by order of the House of Dracula: You are to leave the area, like, forever."

The three began to look around. Harry flew into the back of the car and transformed into his human form. They looked, seeing Harry next to Ron with an unhappy expression.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Harry asked the three Weasleys.

Ron replied, nervous "Well... you weren't answering your letters and... well, I thought you were in trouble so I-"

"You can come here and 'save' me." Harry finished while Ron flinched "Well, there you go, mission complete. Now LEAVE!"

Harry transformed back into his bat form and left the car. He watched as the car began to turn in midair and Harry returned to the hotel and went to the nearest telephone. He pulled out a note that had a phone number on it and after a few minutes, he heard a female picking it up.

"Hello?" A woman answered from the other side.

"Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, ma'am." Harry apologized "Is this the Weasley residence?"

"You're speaking with Molly Weasley." The woman answered back.

"Ah." Harry sighed in relief "Alright, I'm here to report that your sons; Fred, George, and Ron had arrived to my home not even a few minutes ago and I had them leave. They should be returning to your home by sunrise, if that flying car of theirs' goes very fast."

Molly, on the other side, was now angry that her sons took off without her permission "I apologies for what my sons did, Mr..."

"Dracula, Harry Dracula." Harry replied with a grin "Just make sure next time I'm informed of their arrival. I dislike surprises that involve something I dislike. Have a nice day, Mrs. Weasley."

Harry hung up the phone and began to head back to his room.

* * *

Harry, Winnie, Dracula, Mavis, Wayne, and Wanda were in Diagon Alley. They were shopping for school supplies. When they went to grab a book from the store, there was a man named Gilderoy Lockhart that attempted to get a photo with him but Harry disappointed when he disappeared before the photo was taken. Harry met up with the Weasley family and Hagrid. Harry told Hagrid about Dobby and how he kept taking Harry's mail so Hagrid told Harry about what he sent in the mail. Hagrid promised that he would send a message to Snape about how the House Elf Dobby kept taking the mail out of Harry's mail box.

Harry was with Winnie at the moment and they were talking about what they may expect at the school.

"I would say the 2nd year things but what got me is the fact that I have a vibe that something terrible is going to happen." Harry stated to his zing.

Winnie nodded in agreement "I have the same feeling. It was almost like stuff like this is going to happen."

Harry smiled "So, how is your language in foreign and ancient languages going?"

Winnie sighed "I've learned and mastered French, Spanish, Dragon, and some others." Winnie looks at Harry "How about you?"

Harry smirked "I've learned of modern and ancient languages, there a few that I'm still working on. I've finally managed to master Parselmouth."

Winnie looked surprised "I never knew that the long dead snake language was still around."

"Vlad managed to lend the book to speak the language to me. He had been around during the time when the founders of Hogwarts forged the great school of magic and he was good pals with Salazar Slytherin." Harry stated with a grin "At least I can now speak with snakes. But I bet that it will be a big surprise to everyone at Hogwarts when they learn that the House of Dracula can speak Parselmouth. Mom and Grandpa Drac can speak the language as well."

Winnie looked at Harry "Can you teach me?"

Harry smiled and nodded, the teaching began.

* * *

Later...

Harry and Winnie were heading to the barrier to Hogwarts Express and the family watched them. Harry decided to go first but when he was about to go through, he hit a stone wall. Harry stopped and managed to avoid a scene. Harry pressed against the barrier but nothing. Harry didn't know what was going on. Harry backed away and allowed Winnie to go first. Winnie went through the barrier and came back.

"Something is blocking me from going through the barrier." Harry stated to his family.

"But who would want to stop you?" Mavis asked.

Harry began to think and came up with an idea on who and snapped his fingers "It's Dobby. He's preventing me from entering the worlds of the human world and the wizard world." Harry grinned "But Dobby forgot that I can travel via bat form."

Drac nodded "Winnie, you take the Express. Me, Mavis, and Harry will travel to Hogwarts another way."

Winnie nods and goes back through the barrier while Harry and his family go into a hiding location and transformed into their bat forms and began to carry Harry's stuff there.

* * *

 **Apologies for not posting sooner. I've been having a lot on my mind, plus my job and how to get everything on schedule with my bus from and to my job. And their is the fact that I'm also helping out a friend on his stories as well and been coming up with many other stories and doing posts. If you guys want me to post a chapter of two stories that I've been working on, then comment down on this asking if you wish to see my work.**

 **And to make sure it is fair that you need to know what I've been doing, the first one of these is a My Little Pony and StarCraft crossover while the second one is a Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog (or Sonic X) crossover with some other things involved. Comment down if you wish to see the MLP and StarCraft Crossover, Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, or both. If I get some comments down about seeing them, I would say around 5 to 6 comments about seeing the first, second, or both, then I will tell you that I will.**


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts and Mandrakes

Harry, Mavis, and Dracula arrived in Hogwarts after an hour or two flight. They arrived a few minutes before the train arrives and so they went inside Hogwarts. Of course, they met with Snape as he gotten word from the conductor of the train that Harry couldn't get through the magic barrier and so the Dracula Family had to travel via bat form.

"Glad to see you made it, Mr. Dracula." Snape stated with a sigh of relief. Truth be told, he had gotten used with Harry being different from James Potter and even accepted him as a friend. "I got your letter of all of your letters being taken. So I hold no grudge against you."

Harry smirked "I'll find Dobby sooner or later, he can't hide from me forever. He'll come back and when I get the chance, I get my letters back and read them."

Snape and Harry began to walk, talking about how their summers were and everything. Harry told Snape that he was doing his homework with ease while learning all sorts of languages, even told Snape that the Dracula Family's could speak Parselmouth for years and Harry learned how to. Snape was surprised that the Dracula Family could speak the dead language.

It was a bit before Mavis and Dracula left and both Snape and Harry arrived at the Hall before the other students joined in. Winnie went over to sit next to Harry and was now happy to be by his side once more.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later...

The sorting was finished and Harry was managing to avoid getting pictures from a certain camera boy, Harry was having a good welcome back return. Ron and Hermione tried to talk to him, both were being ignored. George and Fred were already planning for pranking. And both Harry and Winnie were enjoying another good day at Hogwarts. They have always did like it here, sort of reminded them of a family but not completely.

But what their schedules had to be changed. They had everyone about normal but they needed enchanted earplugs so that certain things, like Mandrakes, wouldn't damage their eardrums. Which was exactly what they were going to do tomorrow.

The Next Day...

* * *

Professor Sprout came into the room, wearing earplugs already.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sprout stated with a loud voice.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout." The entire class except for Harry and Winnie said in unison.

"Now, we are going to learn how about Mandrakes." Sprout stated before asking "Who here can tell me about Mandrakes?"

"A Mandrake, also known as Mandragora, is a plant which has a root that looks like a human, like a baby when the plant is young, but maturing as the plant grows. When mature, its cry can be fatal to any person who hears it." Harry said suddenly out of nowhere.

"When still in their infant and child years, the cry of the Mandrake is fatal but not enough to make the victim to lose their hearing and die. It makes them go unconscious for several hours." Hermione added.

"Excellent answers, twenty points for Gryffindor." Sprout stated with a smile. "Now get their earplugs on. Nice and tight." The students did just that, especially Harry and Winnie. When she began to explain how to do it, she pulls out a mandrake and it screeched so loud that a few hand to press their earplugs. Harry and Winnie did it more though, their super hearing was not on their side. Sprout put it in an empty pot and put some soil in to keep it warm.

Before Sprout could say anything, there was a thump and everyone looked, seeing Neville on the ground.

"Looks like Mr. Longbottom neglected his earplugs." Sprout stated with a frown.

A Gryffindor kid looked at Neville before stating to Sprout "No ma'am, he just fainted."

There was some snickers, even from Harry and Winnie, at the fact that Neville was not out because of a Mandrake but because he just plainly fainted.

"Your turn now." Sprout stated and gestured her hands to tell them to do it.

They did it and when they all did it, Harry began to whimper in pain of his precious hearing. Winnie was yelping and whimpering in pain and soon they all put their Mandrakes into a pot and filled it with soil. Harry and Winnie snickered when they saw Malfoy stuck a finger in the mouth of one and it tried to eat it.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. A lot has happened like the fact that I have been put on hold from my job, which worries me. Don't worry about me, I'll live since I got some money that could hold me for a bit. I've also been helping out a friend of mine. Do you recall Sonicdash? If you read the chapter "** _Stopping Voldemort_ **", so you would be familiar with him. Sonicdash is, in fact, an actual person. He isn't some made up person I came up with. I've been helping him with his stories on FIMfiction.**

 **Aside from that, I've been reading some of the comments (or reviews, however you want to call it) and since this chapter was short, I'm going to answer and clarify on some grounds. And if my answers or counter questions offend or insult you, I apologies but that is how I see it.**

 **To first start this off; zerochance117. I'm not going to "** _cost of this one dyeing/abandon/forgot/only getting ideas for the others and not this one so please be careful not to spread you're self 2 thin and lose track of what to do with your story's_. **" To clarify now, I'm not going to stop and/or delete this story and/or series because of other stories I'm making. And I thank you for your concern to not spread myself to thin and lose track of my stories. My imagination does tend to get wild and come up with ideas of story but after thinking through things, I put it on the " _Uncertain Projects_ " for you all to review.**

 **Next up, and please don't take offense to what I'm about to say, is Erneymatt. The comment "** _For the love of all that is both divine and demonic please NO MORE MLP CRAP ON THIS SITE! PLEASE!_ **" sort of made me a bit upset. You say that there is too much MLP stuff on Fanfiction, true? Well, here is my question to you. What about Naruto? Or Harry Potter? Isn't there too much of that stuff on Fanfiction? I heard that Naruto was over 2000 and I think Harry Potter is the same, just not much. Are you telling me that there shouldn't be no more "** _NO MORE NARUTO CRAP ON THIS SITE! PLEASE!_ **" or "** _NO MORE HARRY POTTER CRAP ON THIS SITE! PLEASE!_ **". Let me ask you this: this site, Fanfiction, is for all sorts of stories and crossovers. Saying that one topic has too much on Fanfiction while there are others like it is like saying that there is too much of that. And how about those MLP fans (Bronies and Pegasisters) and those who wrote MLP stories, are you saying their stories are crap? I apologies if I offended you but what I have said and stated is my opinion and could very well be the cold hard truth.**

 **And finally; DZ2. I love your comment "** _Hm, do they really think they can fool a Dracula? And if Ron's so adamant that Harry's Dark, then why go after him in the first place? Honestly, that guy's got less brains in his heads than all Drac's zombie staff put together._ **" It made me laugh for an entire week that I sometimes even had problems breathing. I don't know if you meant it as a question or something, but the last part I know for a fact you left that there to be funny and I loved it.**

 **And that is it unless you count the comments of asking for more. I will tell you to look at my Profile and you will see the recent projects I have right now, available to be seen except for #4. And you can see my Future Projects to see what I have plan in the future. And the last one, the "Uncertain Projects". I will leave that for you to comment down if you approve or don't with the projects, since it may or may not be used. Before you write your review, I want you to at least look at my Profile and look at my projects and give me your opinion. And once more, please don't feel offended with my opinion abut your comments.**

 _Nine Tailed Mobian Approved to be active: I_

 _My Little Terran Approved: I_

 _Still require four more approves..._


	4. Contacting the Spirits of the Grave

Harry was currently looking at a spell book of necromancy in the middle of the night, a spell where he could contact the dead through his dreams. Harry had learned that Dumbledore was using him as a tool for something and whatever it was, Harry had a bad vibe out of it. Dumbledore is so good, so pure...

"It makes me sick!" Harry shouted in the empty Gryffindor Tower. "The old coot is very nice to me, has me wanted to learn just about every spell, I want to know what the hell is he truly planning."

Harry looked at the spell book before coming across a spell. Harry smirks when he sees the spell to allow him to contact the dead. He read the enchantment out loud (The spell doesn't exist but if you want to make a name for the spell, then tell me and I may use it). When he finished, he closed the book and hid it away before going to sleep.

* * *

Harry began to open his eyes and sees an spirit of a beautiful woman. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Apparently, her bright green eyes were extremely distinctive, because Harry could see that their eyes matched. Harry had a feeling who he was talking to.

"Is that you, my wizard mother; Lily Potter?" Harry asked to the spirit.

Lily smirked "No getting past you. I watched over you since I died and I know you wish to know what Dumbledore wants."

Harry nodded "Can you tell me."

Lily smiled "I would love to."

* * *

Later...

Harry had a look of thought "So, that's what he is up to." Harry scowled "I knew that Dumbledore was too suspicious, but here about what he has planned... I'm going to have to be extra careful and try to avoid his plans to the best of my abilities." I looked at Lily "Does anyone in the living world knows about this plot?"

Lily shook her head "Unfortunately, no." Lily smirked "I suggest telling your family, your zing, and a few friends who are loyal to the Potter Family."

Harry looked at Lily "Before I depart from our connection, I need to know something." Lily began to listen "Why did Ron and the Weasley family watch me?"

Lily scowled and growled with anger "Molly Weasley plans you to marry Ginny by force. This way, their family will have powerful wizard descendants and money to make them rich and famous." I began to growl as well but Lily smiled "However, there are a few Weasleys in the family that can be trusted. George and Fred Weasleys can be trusted, Molly's husband is completely unaware of her plot as well as Percy. Ron knows all about it and even wants to do it."

Harry began to think about something before smirking "I have an idea." Harry looks at Lily "Is it possible for you to possess Ginny's body?"

Lily looked surprised at the question and began to think about it "I believe so. But it has to be one of those powerful spirits." Lily grinned "Lucky for you, ever since I learned of Dumbledore's plot, I began to train as the apprentice of the devil. My training did end two years ago so I became a powerful spirit." Lily began to realize something and smirked "Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

Harry grinned "Yes, I am. Can you guess what I'm thinking?"

"You want me to possess Ginny's body and possess it, swap my soul with Ginny's as tribute to Death in exchange for my rebirth so I can live with you." Lily said.

Harry nodded "That and more. You can announce that you no long wish to be part of the Weasley family and I can convince my vampire mother, Mavis, to have you part of them family. We'll have to wait in the future. But can you possess Ginny at the end of the year?"

Lily nods and Harry smirks.

"See you at the end of the year, mom."

"Just call me Lily." Lily said.

Harry nods "Alright, good-bye Lily."

Harry disappeared in the white light. As he disappeared, Lily began to smile warmly, happy that she had a plan of action to get reunited with her long lost son and properly thank Mavis for keeping him safe and happy.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and smirked, his memory of last night's dream was still fresh in his mind. Now he has to warn the others while dumb as a door (*cough* Dumbledore *cough*) is completely unaware. Dumbledore didn't know that Harry has contacted spirits before from the grave. Harry noticed that the clock said 5:00 AM so Harry got up and began to head down to the dining hall. When he got down, he sees Winnie waiting for him.

"Well, what did you learn?" Winnie asked.

Harry frowned "Dumbledore is up to no good. I'll tell you when we go back to the Hotel during Winter Break." Winnie nods in understanding and the two began to make their way down to the Dining Hall. About halfway there, Harry continued "I figured out why Ron wanted to come to the Hotel."

Winnie raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

Harry scowled "Ron, Ginny, and Molly want to forcibly make me marry Ginny." Winnie growled but Harry held up his hand "However, I'm sure that it will take time for Ginny to make such a approach." Harry grinned "By the time she makes that approach, it'll be too late."

Winnie smiles mischievously "I know that face; what are you planning."

"Ever heard of a human swapping their soul with a ghost?" Harry asked with his grin still shown on his face.

"Let me guess; the soul you just contacted is going to replace Ginny? How?" Winnie asked.

"A normal soul couldn't do it, but a powerful one could. And the soul that I met up with is indeed a powerful one as well as a unique one." Harry stated.

Winnie raised an eyebrow "Who is it?"

Harry smiled warmly "My wizard mother; Lily Potter."

Winnie was surprised but smiled "At least you will be reunited with your dead mom."

Harry nodded and the two entered the dining hall.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I want to say that I'm sorry if some of you were disappointed by the short chapter so I made this mini-chapter in from behind the scenes where no one knows what is going on. And I know you probably noticed that I skipped the explanation of that is Dumbledore's plot. I will tell you that I will leave it as a cliffhanger until a certain point in the series. Don't worry, I'll try not to leave you in suspense for too long.**

 **Anyways; I will now point out that Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley are officially villains of this series. And I will give out a spoilers that Dumb as a Door (Dumbledore) is now a villain of the series. Why? I'll leave you to come up with theories on what you think it is. And as you can guess, I will replace Ginny with Lily Potter. Lily is going to be serving as a little sister to Harry and you can probably guess what I plan in the future.**

 **Oh, and I would like to start thinking of pairings. I've already had Harry being paired with Winnie and now Lily Potter in the future. If you want Harry to have a harem, well too bad! Harry will only be paired to them. If you have any other ideas of pairing, then please tell me.**

 **And don't forget about looking at my Profile to see if you wish to approve which Uncertain Project you would like to see. And I have decided to allow my other two stories to be let out. I rather let them be seen then to be waiting.**


	5. Howler and Gilderoy Returns

It was currently lunch time today. Everyone was in the dining room as well as all of the students. Harry was talking with Winnie about how they are going to avoid being Dumbledore's plot to use them as pawns when suddenly, they heard a owl hooting. They looked up and see what looked like an ancient owl.

"Ron, isn't that your owl?" A random Gryffindor student asked as the ancient bird came down...

And collided with a small mountain of potato chips, knocking it down on its back in front of Ron.

Harry and Winnie burst out in laughter at the pathetic and stupid sight while a lot of students snickered, even Malfoy found it funny. Ron muttered something about how the owl was a menace. Then they see a red envelope being carried by the owl and laughed even more. And to make it a bit funny, the owl got back up and took off, leaving the room very fast.

"Hey look, everyone! Ronald Weasley has gotten himself a Howler!" Harry shouted in his laughing fit, making some people laugh even more, especially Malfoy. A few paled, they could remember having to have gotten a Howler before and it felt terrible.

When they had calmed down, Ron had paled a lot before trying to open it and he received the wrath of a banshee-like woman; a woman who was his own mother.

" ** _RONALD WEASLEY!_** " The Howler shouted before Ron dropped it and it turned into a floating mouth made of paper " ** _HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY OF WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!_** " Then the floating paper mouth turned to Ginny and spoke with a soft gentle face. " ** _Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations in making it to Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud._** "

The paper looked at Ron, an angry expression on its face before it stuck its tongue at Ron before tearing itself apart. Harry was confused; why would Ron be scold now of all times.

"Why was Ron being punished now?" Harry asked.

George replied "Ron was late to school so he used the flying car to get here. Unfortunately, he lost it when it drove itself away after going through the Whomping Willow."

"Ah." Harry stated as he and Winnie got up and left the hall.

* * *

When they arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they see a familiar face from their day of getting their school supplies. Harry groaned and that grabbed the attention of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Ah, Harry Dracula!" Gilderoy stated with his best smile "I never thought that I would see you here in my class."

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Harry stated before frowning "Why are you here?"

"Why; I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Gilderoy stated with a smile.

"You have no talent in such a thing." Harry stated "I've your books and checked the history, I know you have been stealing credit of others for yourself. I know your a master in memory charms."

Gilderoy frowned "Dumbledore did warn me you were cunning, but I never knew you were this smart. I'm lucky you have no proof to prove such accusations."

Harry grinned and pulled out a potion "A Truth serum, Veritaserum; three drops can make anyone reveal their darkest secrets."

Gilderoy held up his hand "It was banned by the Ministry of Magic."

"But you forget that I am the Heir of the Dracula Family. The Ministry has no authority against me and my family. So their rules don't apply to me." Harry stated before smirking "Rules don't apply to monsters since they are outside the government of wizard society."

Gilderoy tried to think of something to get his way but realized, Harry just pinned him to the wall with his argument. This made the false famous man groan "You know how to make a good argument, don't you?"

Harry smiled "Yes. Yes, I do."

Gilderoy began to beg "Is there a way for me to make up for your silence?"

Harry frowned then smirked "I have an idea. You owe me a debt that I will, in the future, ask for. I also want from you is that you are to be leave me alone and won't attempt to take pictures of me with you or I'll blackmail you."

Gilderoy sighed, knowing the debt is going to bite him in the ass again one day and he kept it was sooner than he thinks "Fine..."

Harry smiled "Alright, we have an accord."

Harry sat down and Winnie sat next to him and whispered " _Did you really know the truth?_ "

Harry shook his head and whispered back " _Nay; mother Mavis told me that she bare witness some of those things that Gilderoy claimed and she told me that he was a fraud and he knew he could go to jail for it. So I have some blackmail on the man in case he tried to get a picture of me with him._ "

Winnie giggled as they waited for class.

* * *

 **Hello everyone; I hope you liked the chapter, cause I did very early to do it. As for how the story is going to go, there will be parts that will be changed and altered or doesn't really appear. Like the Polyjuice Potion scenes, since Harry and Winnie will be returning to the hotel. Harry will also be friends with Moaning Myrtle, since Harry is well famous among the ghosts (you can guess why if you haven't already figured it out). Harry will also not be shunned since he knows Parselmouth, since the Dracula family having learned to speak the language for generations.**

 **Time to answer a Q &A for a single person!**

 **To Sakura Lisel; your comment of wondering about if there is a law about the Zinger Breaks. No, there isn't one because wizard society is all about... wizards. As monsters, they have their own societies. Wizards see themselves as the most dominate race and they think of themselves supreme due to them being about to beat most of the monsters. But they lack education on monster societies so they know nothing about what a Zing is. Also, no, all but certain monsters know what a Zing is. Wizard society don't know about Zings, so to answer your question about Molly understand the Zing. No, she doesn't know and I bet she won't give a crap about it. Also, Zings are meant for Vampires to meet their soul mates. However, it doesn't mean you can't have relationships with other people. So there is that loophole in the zing but Harry cares for Winnie so much that if he plans to have a harem, he must have Winnie's permission for the act since he loves her so much to get approval who she will agree to have in the harem or not. And before you ask, I may consider Harry Dracula want with a harem but don't count your luck.**

 **Anyway, that should be it. I also want you to look at my stories and comment if you like them or my progress on them.**


	6. Slytherin's New Seeker and Mrs Norris

Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was walking through the hallways, heading towards the Quidditch arena for practice. Wood was explaining their new schedule about their practices until they see Slytherin Team heading towards where they were heading. Instantly, Harry noticed two separate things. First; the Slytherin's team had new and improved brooms, Nimbus 2001s. The second, Harry could see Malfoy among the team while no one else could see him. Harry guessed it was the fact his vampire senses were better than the average human, or wizard.

"Flint," Wood greeted before stating "Why are you here?"

"Isn't that obvious? We're going to the Quidditch field." Flint replied.

Harry frowned "Let me guess. Is it because you have a new seeker and you want to test out the new brooms that you got from said Seeker's father?"

Malfoy came into view for everyone and smirked "Both answers are correct. How'd you guess?"

"You're talking to a half wizard, half vampire. I could see you miles away by the hair and the brooms smell of Malfoys'." Harry answered with a grin "At least we have talent, you had the buy your way into the Slytherin Team."

That is when Hermione and Ron came up from behind the Slytherin team while Winnie came next to Harry from behind the Gryffindor Team.

"Harry could beat you any day, Malfoy." Hermione added "That is what he can do with his talent."

Malfoy looked at Hermione and scowled "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy mudblood."

The word 'mudblood' made Harry and Winnie to growl in aggression. They didn't mind Hermione as company.

"You will pay for saying that, Malfoy!" Ron shouted as he aimed a broken wand at Malfoy. Harry knew what would happen if he attempted a spell from it and felt like not stopping Ron "Eat slugs!"

Ron attempted to fire the spell at Malfoy but it backfired and hit Ron, making him fall to the ground. Hermione went to his side as well as Harry and Winnie, only to make it look like he actually cared.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted as she helped him up "Ron, are you ok!?"

Ron answered by puking out a slug. The Slytherin team laughed and Harry looked at Ron and Harry grinned as he held a hand out to Malfoy. This gestured made Malfoy freeze, making everyone stop laughing and look.

"Call Hermione that name again, and you will regret a far worse fate." Harry grinned "As punishment, an hour as a ferret for a weasel like you."

Harry moved his fingers and when a hand sign was made, Malfoy was transformed into a ferret. Harry grinned and Hermione and the Weasley twins took Ron to Hagrid's. Harry and Winnie looked at the ferret as it ran away. Harry and Winnie walked away.

* * *

Harry and Winnie were at the Gryffindor tower a few hours later...

Harry was teaching Winnie Parselmouth when they began to hear hissing. Or, in Harry's case, words.

" ** _Blood. I smell blood._** " The snake words sounded out.

Harry got up "Dumbledore never mentioned snakes on Hogwart grounds..."

The two began to run to the source, only to find the voice echoing across the halls, which confused them. But then they began to hear noise up ahead and went ahead before seeing Ron and Hermione staring at a petrified Mrs. Norris and crowds were gathering around. Harry and Winnie see Professor Dumbledore and went to him.

"Get clear, now!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry came up to them "Dumbledore, you never told me snakes roamed around the castle."

"Snakes?" Hagrid, who was there, asked "What do you mean, Harry?"

"My great vampire grandpa, Vlad, was friends with Salazar Slytherin. Salazar taught Vlad how to speak Parselmouth, then Vlad taught my vampire grandfather Dracula the language, then he taught it to Mavis. And Mavis taught me how to speak Parselmouth to the point where it was like another primary language for me." Harry explained "I was in Gryffindor Tower, teaching Winnie how to speak the language when we heard hissing across the halls. To you all, it wouldn't be noticed. But to my vampire senses and the fact I can understand Parselmouth, I could hear a snake across the halls in Hogwarts." He looks at the bloody sentence on the wall and Mrs. Norris "And I could hear the snake calling out for blood."

Harry went up to the wall and examined the blood. Harry managed to get the scent of who's blood it was and so did Winnie. But they didn't tell Dumbledore. Oddly enough, the scent was related to Ron, making Harry think it was a Weasley that did this.

Harry and Winnie were walking away, this new development must be told to his family immediately. Harry had no idea what was going on, but he must find out before the end of the year without getting involved in Dumbledore's plan.

* * *

Harry was writing a letter to Hotel Transylvania.

 _Dear my friends and family,_

 _My time here is getting, in a way, interesting. I managed to establish contact with my long dead wizard mother. Lily, she no longer wants to be known as Potter, wants to join our family and live with us as my little sister. Normally, this would be impossible but I've learned that Molly Weasley, the 'banshee' I have decided to call her due to recent... activities. Molly wants me to marry to Ginny Weasley in the future. Even though I have told Ron that I was zinged with Winnie, I don't know if Ron did tell her that. So mark Ron, Molly, and Ginny Weasleys' as enemies. Lily and I plan to replace her with Lily, by doing a soul swap._

 _Not all Weasleys are bad, I managed to create a good friendship with Fred and George Weasley. They are good and I checked them out and they don't know Molly's plan. Percy Weasley doesn't care about her plan and Arthur Weasley doesn't have a clue about it. Once Lily possesses Ginny's body, the girl will transform into Lily when she was young but there may be some more adjustments, according to Lily. I also know of Dumbledore's game but won't say in the letter, should this letter fall in the wrong hands. I'll you the information personally alongside the others. Aside from that, there has been trouble recently. There was an accident of Mrs. Norris, the cursed cat that Filch has, involving the said cat getting petrified. Though why the water had water on the ground, I would have to ask that later._

 _I fear that something dark is involve here and I have the scent of the culprit and I have a theory that it is a Weasley. Though I'm not sure, but I know there is a snake in this castle and not even Dumbledore knows of it. I'm going to find that snake and see what its' intentions are. I hope to see you again during Winter Break._

 _From your son,_

 _Harry Dracula_

Once Harry finished, he went to the Antique Floor Mirror with a stand and held the letter.

" _Hotel Transylvania._ " Harry stated in Parselmouth and the surface of the mirror changed into a portal and Harry threw the letter into the portal and the said portal closed. Harry smirked and began to walk away.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I hope you like this new chapter. Also, I would like the clarified something.**

 **I know there must be question about zings ( _*cough* Sakura Lisel *cough*_ ) about the soul mates and how Molly is trying to force marriage. Well, let me clarified on that subject. For one, we all know that Wizard Society and just about almost every wizard is racist towards monsters and such. Their traditions (the monster's) means s**t to them, so they believe themselves as more powerful. So Molly, who probably doesn't know about the zing and its purposes, doesn't care if Harry and Winnie are soul mates. In her eyes, Winnie is just some girl who doesn't _deserve_ Harry's attention.**

 **On that note, breaking soul mates is just about impossible and the fact that Harry's vampire family and monster friends would protect him. And thanks to perks of being half vampire, Harry has some immunity to spells that involve the mind, as stated from Hotel Transylvania that vampires were immune to hypnosis (mind control) so spells like _Obliviate_** **or _Imperio_ are useless against Harry and his family. And the fact that Winnie is zinged with Harry, she can't stop but be near him. So I'll leave it at that.**

 **Also, I would like to state that my two stories; _My Little Terran_ and _The_ _Nine Tailed Mobian_ are out to look at. Please comment down on those stories on what you think of them. Also, I will think of a Harem. I'll let you vote who you think should be part of this harem members, aside from Winnie who will, undoubtedly, be part of it as well as Lily and please choice people who Harry has for friends. And I will pick only three others, so pick wisely. And the sex scenes will be during _Harry Potter-Dracula and the Half Blood Prince_ or another new name, just know that it will be during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.**

 **Harem Members (currently): Winnie and Lily**


	7. Hiatus

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry to inform you about the lack of activities for the last couple of weeks (I think). I have been at school, and before you ask, I'm a Senior so this is my last year before I'm out in the public world. Anyway, I'm getting off subject. Something terrible has occurred and I will be laying low for about a month. However, in about a week, after school library will be open and whenever I get the chance, I'll continue to work on my Potter-Dracula series. So, in a way like this title states, I will be putting EVERYTHING on Haitus until my month away ends. So the problem should disappear around either at the beginning of October or around 10/12/16, but I'm betting its going to be the latter.**

 **Anyways, while I'm still away, I want to comment down nevertheless ideas of members of the harem. I've already got a vote for Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. It can be any good, good or bad. Also, while no one has brought it to my attention, I think a lot of you have been questioning why I had Harry become a Gryffindor rather than a Slytherin, despite the fact that his blood line is both Gryffindor and Slytherin related. And before you asked, I've delved into Harry Potter a bit and learned that when Harry received Voldemort's powers, he also received his heritage. There is more but the fact that Harry is technically the Heir of both Gryffindor and Slytherin is somewhat curious and shocking to me.**

 **That aside, I do wish you guess a happy month and I can't wait to download my stories to you. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to score a few chapters for you when the opportunity presents itself. Comment down for harem options and good luck with your life and etc.**


	8. Harry's True Heritage

It was in the middle of Transfigurations Class, everyone was learning how to turn animals into water goblets (glass cups). Ron attempted it and failed miserably, so Harry demonstrated it properly and Harry snickered at the ill fate of a semi-water goblet of Scabbers. Harry gained 5 points to Gryffindor and was about to continue until Hermione asked.

"Professor." McGonagall looked at her "I was hoping you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets."

McGonagall sighed as the tensions build in the classroom "Very well." The answer pleased the people "You all well know the founders of Hogwarts are, thousands of years ago."

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." Harry answered calmly "And the Chamber of Secrets was created by Slytherin and Salazar possessed a unique ability to speak to snakes via Parselmouth."

McGonagall looked surprise "You are quite knowledgeable of Salazar, Mr. Dracula."

Harry grinned "Well, the House of Dracula has a relationship with him. Salazar saw the House of Dracula as, what you call, pure-bloods in their own fashion. So, he taught my great grandfather Vlad Parselmouth and marked the House of Dracula with the symbol to let all snakes know that we were blessed and worthy in Salazar's eyes." Harry looked at his water goblet "All descendants of the House of Dracula possesses this protection, myself included, and even learned the art of Parselmouth. If the rumors of a monster and horror in the Chamber of Secrets, then I'm just about the only one protected from the monster in this school."

McGonagall and the entire class, aside from Winnie, were shocked to hear that the House of Dracula and the House of Slytherin had great relationships with each other to the point where Salazar marked the House of Dracula with protection against snakes.

The bell rang and the class began to walk away, Harry had a free period alongside Winnie. Harry decided to head for Gringotts to see if he could get access to other vaults via blood.

* * *

Later...

Harry walked into Gringotts and began to make his way to Griphook, his account manager. When Griphook saw Harry, he was honestly surprised.

"Mr. Dracula, I thought you were in school still." Griphook stated with a bow.

Harry replied "I have a free period and I wanted to check something."

"Check what, Mr. Dracula?" Griphook asked.

Harry replied "Can you take a blood test on me to see what vaults I would have as well as any vaults that were transported to me."

Griphook nodded and the two walked into another room and Griphook began to check his blood. When Griphook finished, he was surprised by the results.

"Mr. Dracula, as you already possess the key to the Potter's, Evans', and Dracula's vaults, you also have more vaults. We've learned that since Sirius Black is your godfather, you are now access to the vaults of the House of Black. And due to what has occurred to Mr. Black and there are no other heads of the House of Black, you are now the official head of the House of Black. Being the head of the House of Black, you also have access to the vaults of LeStrange and became the head of that house as well." Griphook handed Harry the keys to the vaults of the House of Black and LeStrange then looked down the list even more and was surprised "By bloodline, you also inherit the vaults of the House of Gryffindor and Perevell." Griphook gave Harry two old fashion silver keys, ignoring the fact that Harry was shock and surprised of being the true Heir of Gryffindor, then returned to the list "And finally, by the means of conquest, you have inherited the vaults of the House of Riddle, Gaunt, and Slytherin." Griphook handed 2 golden keys and a silver key was given to Harry.

Harry was completely shocked. He was the true Heir of Gryffindor and by means of conquest, he was also the Heir of Slytherin. Harry had a theory that Harry realized that Voldemort must have been the Heir of Slytherin.

"Hey Griphook," Griphook looked at Harry "just wondering; why do I have access to the House of Riddle, Gaunt, and Slytherin?"

Griphook smiled "Well, remember when we took the Horcrux fragment?" Harry nods "Well, turns out that fragment was a soul of Voldemort. So, we theorized that Voldemort blessed you with access of his vaults, whether or not it was intentional or not. Either way, Voldemort's vaults are yours'. Voldemort was also known as Tom Riddle, so that is why you have the Riddle vaults and Voldemort's mother was of the House of Gaunt and was later confirmed to being the Heir of Slytherin."

Harry began to think "Can you tell me who the other Heirs' are?"

Griphook shook his head in denial "Well, I can't tell you that."

"But the House of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin are family friends of the House of Gryffindor." Harry reasoned.

Griphook began to think about it and nods.

"Alright, the Heir of Ravenclaw is Brian Dumbledore or Brian Bones, the son of Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones. The Heir of Hufflepuff is Cedric Diggory. And the Heir of Slytherin was Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort. And you have already confirmed that you are the true Heir of Gryffindor."

Harry began to recall his memory about Brian and Cedric. Harry remembered that Cedric was a member of the Hufflepuff team, he was Seeker. Harry tried to remember about Brian Bones before realizing it. He remembered that in the beginning of the Sorting Hat of this year, a boy known as Brian Bones was sent into Ravenclaw. Harry smirked, he couldn't wait to meet with his fellow Heirs.

* * *

Harry walked out of Gringotts, but he had some items on his fingers. He had the Head of House rings of Potter, Black, Perevell, Evans, and Gryffindor on his right hand's fingers and on his left hand's fingers was the rings of Riddle, LeStrange, Gaunt, and Slytherin. Harry grinned as he was making his way back to Hogwarts.

"Time to see if I cannot find my fellow Heirs and become their friends." Harry stated, already loving the idea of having the Heirs united against their foes. He would also tell Winnie and his friends that he made so far in Hogwarts as well as his family, including his aunts and uncles. He knew that Dumbledore's plan will fail and Harry knew that he will succeed.


	9. Meeting the Heirs

Later...

Harry knew that the next Quidditch will be next week and he needed to prepare for it. Harry was in the middle of breakfast with Winnie when he caught sight of Brian and Cedric.

Brian had brown hair and he had Dumbledore's eye color. He wore black and blue robes, the blue revealed him to being Ravenclaw and he was studying and more, preparing for the exams and more. Cedric was different, he was talking to his fellow house mates. Harry began to walk away with Winnie, he had sent a message to both Cedric and Brian to talk.

* * *

Later and Meanwhile...

Cedric was about to leave to head back to the Common Room when he saw a letter address to him and grabbed it and began to read it.

 _Dear Cedric Diggory,_

 _My name is Harry Dracula, you may know of me from seeing me in Gryffindor and the fact that I'm popular for being the ONLY vampire-wizard son of the legendary Count Dracula himself. I want to talk to you about your blood line, I come in piece and I'm not here to cause trouble. I'll come with my zing; Winnie, and we can talk about your heritage. Oh, and don't bring anyone. Should this secret meeting get out, Dumbledore will be on our tails and I promise that it won't be in the nice way. The meeting will take place at the Seventh Floor near the Gryffindor Corridor. You'll see me and Winnie waiting in the middle of the hall._

 _Sincerely, Harry Dracula._

Cedric knew that this was no trick. In all honestly, he heard of Harry was the Gryffindor Team's Quidditch Seeker and saw him on multiple occasions but he knew that the vampire kept to himself. If Harry wanted to talk about something, it was to be treated with great importance.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Brian was starring at his own letter he received. It was similar to Cedric's letter but Brian had learned a lot of Harry, as much he could actually get.

Brian was deciding whether or not to actually listen to Harry or leave him be. But to know his heritage was very tempting. So, Brian nodded to himself and left to see what Harry wanted.

* * *

Later...

Harry and Winnie were smirking, Harry chose this location for a reason. After some more waiting, they see Cedric and Brian arriving. Harry smirked as the two came up to them.

"Alright, we're here Harry." Cedric stated with a calm look "What do you want to tell us?"

"Not here." Harry stated before looking at the wall "We're going to take this meeting somewhere private."

Before Cedric and Brian could ask where, they suddenly see a door materialize besides them on the wall. Harry walked to it and opened the door. They see a long table with multiple chairs, it was a clear meeting room. The four went inside the room and Harry closed the door, at the outside, the said door disappeared from the wall.

* * *

Inside the Room of Requirements...

"When did you learn of this room, Harry?" Brian asked, he never heard of this room before.

"This room is the Room of Requirements. All I needed was a room that could be used for meetings and so, the room provided me with one." Harry replied "Now Dumbledore can't spy on us." Harry sat at the master chair, which looked like a throne. "Now, as for why I summoned you here. I wanted to get to know my fellows."

"What do you mean 'fellows'?" Cedric asked.

Harry chuckled "Tell me, what do you know of the Founders of Hogwarts?"

Brian answered "They made the four houses, built Hogwarts, and eventually died of old age."

"But did you know that the founders had kids and which blended into society and from that day had descendants?" Harry stated, which surprised Brian and Cedric "But do you know the current descendants of the founders?"

Brian replied "What happened?"

"Why, all four descendants are here in Hogwarts where their ancestors taught." Harry smirked at the shocked expression of shocked expressions of Brian and Cedric.

"And you know who they are?" Cedric stated with narrow eyes.

Harry nods "Indeed. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Harry Dracula, son of Mavis Dracula and descendant of Godric Gryffindor." The last part made Cedric and Brian made them completely shocked and Harry grinned "That's right. I'm Gryffindor's Heir." He held his hand up, revealing the ring of Gryffindor to them "And this is evidence to my claim."

Brian began to examine the ring before gasping again "You aren't lying! You really are the Heir of Gryffindor!"

Harry shrugged "Not only am I the Heir of Gryffindor, but for conquest reasons, I am also the Heir of Slytherin." Harry showed them the Slytherin ring "But I'm not the true heir of Slytherin, so these attacks from the so called 'Heir of Slytherin' are from a dead man."

"Dead man?" Cedric asked.

Harry replied with a frown "The Heir of Slytherin was Tom Riddle, but he died and never had a son."

Brian asked "Who are the Heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"

Winnie grinned "I thought it was obvious, why would Harry up and front admit that he is Gryffindor's Heir to a pair of random students?"

Brian and Cedric began to think about it before Brian had an idea and gasped "We're-"

"Yes." Harry stated with a grin "Brian Bones, you are the Heir of Ravenclaw while Cedric Diggory, you are the Heir of Hufflepuff."

They were completely surprised at the development "And before you asked, Harry already confirmed it with Gringotts." Winnie added.

Brian looked at Harry "Why gather all the Heirs together?"

Harry frowned "I want to unite the heirs together, we can be a proven help if these attacks continue. If there is a Heir of Slytherin here, he must be a first year around seventh year in Slytherin. However, I have a hunch that someone in Gryffindor is involved, which makes me disappointed, especially since it is from my ancestor's house."

"You want to form a group to challenge the Heir of Slytherin." Cedric concluded and Harry nods, confirming the suspicion.

Harry added "Not only that but I want to form a group to challenge Voldemort and Dumbledore."

Cedric and Brian were shocked to hear the name Dumbledore "Why would you want to fight against Dumbledore!?" Cedric shouted.

Harry frowned "The old man almost left me with a heartless family and I know for a given fact that he is using me as a pawn in his god forsaken prophecy. And I know Dumbledore for who he truly is. A monster who thinks he's powerful and ageless."

Brian looked at Harry like he was joking but the seriousness of Harry indicated he wasn't "Sure, Dumbledore made mistakes but why kill the man?"

Harry frowned "Brian, you have more reason and hate than me to kill dumb as a door."

Brian looked confused "What do you mean?"

Winnie answered "Brian; Albus Dumbledore is your father."

Brian was completely shocked at the news. After what would seem like forever, Brian had hate in his eyes "That man is my father and he never came to love me!? You know what; I've changed my mind, I'll join you Harry!"

Cedric had a hateful expression "I guess you're right Harry, he uses us as pawns and throw us away once our usefulness comes to an end."

"But these pawns are become the Knights and we are aiming to kill the white king and the black king." Harry added with a grin as he began to think of a name "What should our revolutionary group name be?"

"How about Dracula's Army?" Cedric suggested.

Harry shook his head "Too obvious."

"Uh, The Fangs of Justice?" Brian suggested but Harry shook his head.

They kept thinking until they heard Winnie giggle "How about the Order of Heirs, since we are the heirs of the founders of Hogwarts, as you stated earlier."

"Wow." Brian said with impress "I never even thought of that."

"I love the idea." Harry stated before grinning "Tonight, our recruitment process will begin and the pawns of Dumbledore will become Knights."

All four cheered for their determination.


	10. G vs S and the Rogue Bludger

It was in the middle of a Quidditch match. Harry was soaring across the skies on his broom. He was trying to help his team to the best of his abilities but the Quaffle was hard to get because the Slytherin's teams brooms, the 2001s. Harry almost caught the slytherin with the quaffle but missed. This began to frustrating for Harry, since there was little he could do. It has been a few days since the Order of the Heirs was formed and with Brian's help, the three managed to make a unique mark similar to the Dark Mark but different. It had the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw symbols together and whenever a heir uses this mark, the symbol would glow to reveal who is summoning.

Like if Harry used it, the Gryffindor symbol would glow red. If Cedric used the mark, the Hufflepuff symbol will glow yellow. And if Brian used the mark, the Ravenclaw Symbol would glow blue. There was no Slytherin since the Heir of Slytherin was dead and wasn't working alongside them.

Harry sees Malfoy approach him "How are you doing, scar head?"

Harry looked at Malfoy and scowled "I don't see you doing anything, ferret."

Malfoy scowled back at the nickname Harry just gave him. Harry began to hear a bludger coming and looked, seeing a bludger, indeed, coming. He managed to dodge it like a pro but noticed something wrong. It began to come back at him. Harry dodged and began to fly away, only to see the same bludger following him. Harry did maneuvers to try to get it away from him but the bludger kept following.

'I knew the Slytherins were cheating, but which one?' Harry said as he looked at the Slytherin audience and used his Clairvoyance to see where the source is and, to his shock, he spots Dobby hiding underneath the staff audience platform, using his magic to control the bludger 'Time to make the elf pay.'

Harry lifts his right sleeve and pressed a finger against the center of his mark and poured some magic into it. His magical signature lit up the Gryffindor symbol and Harry looked at his comrades, he sees that his comrades got his call and they looked at him questioning. Harry pointed where Dobby was at then he pointed at the rogue bludger and they got the message.

Harry managed to finally shake the bludger off him and he sees Malfoy flying up to him "Training for the ballet, Dracula?" Malfoy taunted Harry.

Harry was about to respond when he sees the Snitch right next to Malfoy's ear and heard the Bludger coming back. So he dashed forward and went past Malfoy like he was running from the Bludger again. Malfoy turned to look at Harry and was going to grin and taunt again if it wasn't for the fact he caught sight of the snitch and he immediately gave chase.

* * *

Meanwhile with Winnie…

Winnie was sneaking to where Harry had pointed. She came across Cedric and Brian and they began to close up. When they arrived, they silently snuck behind a wooden pillar. They leaned and they see Dobby with his hand held out and aiming at Harry, following him wherever he went.

"It's that house elf again." Winnie scowled.

"You know him?" Brian asked Winnie.

Winnie nods "Yes, when we first met, he was trying to get Harry to stay away from school. He tried to block the barrier but it failed since Harry and his family could travel via bat form. His name is Dobby, he is the Malfoy Family's house elf."

"He could try be sending Harry home if he is severely injured." Cedric said before aiming a wand at Dobby "We should take him alive."

Winnie growled "I got him. He is mine for trying to hurt my zing."

Winnie touched the gem on her bracelet and her werewolf form took place from her human form. She charged at Dobby on all fours and let out a growl. Dobby clearly heard it and he turned around with wide eyes and sees Winnie get on top of Dobby.

"Give me a reason to not tear your throat out," Winnie threatened with a growl "for trying to hurt my zing."

Dobby gave no answer but raised his hands and snapped his fingers, he turned into mist and disappeared. Winnie growled at the fact the elf managed to escape. But she had a clear view of the Quidditch field and sees that Harry was on the ground with a broken arm and the bludger was finally disabled.

"I'm killing that elf if I ever meet him again." Winnie growled in anger.

* * *

Harry was in the hospital wing… again. Sure, it was last year but he hated being here. He managed to talk to the order in secret. They almost caught Dobby but he managed to get away again. Of course, Harry was upset but didn't blame them, they did do their best and that is all Harry could ask for.

Of course, Mrs. Pomfrey gave him a cure by offering the Bones Regrowth Potion. But Harry didn't trust it (for obvious reasons that came into the form of an old man with a very long beard who had an obsession with Harry). So he contacted his family and sent him their own potion to grow bones. Although no one knows how it got there on the same day, Harry accepted it and spent the night at the Hospital Wing.

Harry was in his bed, still awake and that is when he began to hear hisses of a snake.

" _ **Kill… Time to kill…**_ " Harry heard the hisses.

Harry was about to turn to the door when he sees a certain house elf in front of him.

"Hello!" Dobby greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Hello to you too, Dobby." Harry replied in a deadpan tone "That wasn't nice, by the way. Using a bludger to hit me and severely injure me."

Dobby looked Harry with surprise "You saw me?"

Harry nods "I'm a vampire, remember? I have vampiric powers and one of my abilities allowed me to see who had that bludger going after me. Surprise was shown on me when I saw you. I did alert my teammates, I'm sure you met them. The werewolf girl and the two boys."

Dobby nodded, still scared about the werewolf girl he had encountered. He is hoping to not anger her further or even meet her again anytime soon.

"Harry Dracula should have listened to Dobby." Dobby stated to Harry "You should have stayed home, sir."

Harry frowned "I know what is happening. The Heir of Slytherin opening the Chamber of Secrets, the snake that travels across the school somehow, and the fact that only me and maybe Winnie can understand what it is saying." Harry looked at Dobby "I'm going to stop and kill the snake and the heir. But I want to know how Voldemort has a son or daughter." Harry began to think of something "Unless… Voldemort himself is here."

Dobby was about to reply when they heard something coming. Dobby snapped his fingers and he disappeared. Harry turned to fall asleep and did it quickly, he was out since he was very tired and sore from what had transpired at the Quidditch Match and he had not slept since he was brought in.

* * *

 **I apologies if I was away for too long. I have to confess that I have been thinking about the story and how I should play it. I'm actually considering bring Tom Riddle back but this time, make him good and have the Heir of Slytherin take part in the Order of Heirs. I'm also considering to changing the names of each story on the Harry Potter-Dracula.**

 **Also, I will confess that while I was thinking, I had been coming up with future story and I was also helping out a fellow writer of mine known as Sonicdash123. He is a brony as well as a Star Wars fan (I think since his stories are based mainly on MLP and Star Wars). Me and him have a partnership on these stories, it is actually how I came up with my name 'Danny Eclipse'.**

 **Anyways, here is another chapter and here is how I'm going to play it. Harry is going to be a Anti-Hero, he won't take sides in the war between Voldemort's Followers and the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of Heirs is going to be their own organization, I will have some members of the Order of the Phoenix to join the Order of Heirs. As stated before, I think I will bring Tom back but make him a rather Anti-Hero as well, teaming up with Harry. I am going to have some followers of Voldemort join the Order of Heirs as well.**

 **Finally the last update; Ginny is still being replaced by Lily so you may ask; who is being replaced by Tom Riddle if it isn't Ginny. I will let you guess who I will give you a hint. It is someone Harry dislikes, keyword being dislike so don't guess anyone that he hates. Thank you for the wait and know that I will double my efforts on working on these stories.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day and don't forget to look at my other two stories. I am still taking suggestions for Harry's Harem.**


	11. The Meeting and the Duel

The Next Day…

Inside the Room of Requirements…

Harry, Cedric, Brian, and Winnie sat in the room.

"So the house elf visited you last night and wanted to send you back to your home?" Cedric said after Harry had explained to them what he heard from Dobby last night.

Harry nods "We need to find find the Chamber of Secrets and soon. Otherwise, dumb as a door will close down the school and that is something I don't want to happen." Harry stated before looking at a piece of paper with a title of 'Possible Recruits' list "Moving onto other business. Who have you chosen to become a member?"

Brian went first "I still need to find suitable members, but it shouldn't take long."

Harry nods and looks at Cedric, who went next "I proposed Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones so far."

Harry nodded then went next "Alright, I am going to propose Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom so far."

The others nodded and after other matters discussed, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Later…

All the houses were in what looked like a sparring room. On a platform was Professor Gilderoy, he gave his famous smile but Harry and Winnie scowled.

"Gather around!" Gilderoy shouted "Gather… around." He called again "Can everyone see me?"

' _I wish I couldn't._ ' Harry thought with a grin.

"Can everyone… hear me?" Gilderoy asked with both Harry and Winnie thinking the thought Harry thought before the question. "Due to recent dark… events, Professor Dumbledore has decided that I teach you how to fend for yourself."

' _Not like I haven't learn how to fend for myself._ ' Harry thought with a scoff.

"Everyone, meet my assistant: Professor Snape." Gilderoy said as said man came onto the platform "Do not worry, you will still have your potions master when I'm done with him."

"Hey Professor Snape!" Harry called out and both men looked at Harry "Kick Gilderoy's butt to kingdom come!"

Snape grinned at the encouragement "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Gilderoy chuckled nervously and the two came in front of each other, their wands in front of their faces until they moved their wands to the right side of their bodies. They turned around and walked away from each other a few feet away before they stopped, turned around and aimed their wands at each other.

"One… Two… Three!" Gilderoy shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted instantly on 'three'.

A white light shot out of Snape's wand and hit Gilderoy and sent the man launching away and landing on the ground, making a lot of people gasped (mostly the girls) while there were a some people laughing and snickering as well as cheering for Snape for his victory. Gilderoy began to get up and chuckled, trying to hide his pain "Good shot, Professor Snape. Now, let us have two students up here to duel."

"I will have Draco go for me." Snape said as said boy got up.

Gilderoy looked at Harry "And I'll have Harry go for me."

Harry grinned and he walked up the platform from the side, thanks to his vampire ability to walk on any surface. When the came face-to-face, they took out their wands and grinned.

"Ready to be defeated, scarhead?" Malfoy boasted to Harry.

Harry grinned, revealing his vampire fangs "You won't even hit me, weasel."

Malfoy scoffed and the two took their wands to their right side and turned around and did what Gilderoy and Snape did before they turned around and got into a fighting stance.

"Disarm only spells, we want no accidents here." Gilderoy said with a stern tone "One… Two-"

"Everte Statum!" Malfoy shouted, ignoring to wait for three.

"Protego!" Harry shouted as a white shield appeared in front of him and deflected the attack "Stupefy!" Harry shot a red ball at Malfoy and hit him, stunning him and making him fall.

"Nice block and attack, Harry." Gilderoy said with a smile.

Snape scowled before he released the stun Malfoy from the stunning spell. Once that was done, he pulled him up and pushed him into the fight. Malfoy scowled.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted and tried to hit Harry but Harry used Protego again.

"Is this all you got, weasel?" Harry asked loudly with a grin "I expected more."

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy shouted and a snake was fired from his spell.

"Malfoy, let me enlighten you about something." Harry said as he approached the snake before reach down to it and began to pet it. The snake looked at Harry but didn't dare to attack "The House of Dracula are allies of the House of Slytherin, Salazar himself marked our family so no serpent can harm us. And Salazar taught the House of Dracula how to speak Parselmouth."

Malfoy had a shocked expression. Harry began to look at the snake before speaking Parselmouth _"_ _Hello my serpent."_ The snake looked at him _"_ _You were summoned here by Draco Malfoy. Who do you serve?"_

 _"The Speaker."_ The snake hissed back, ignoring the shocked expressions of everyone in the room.

 _"I shall send you back, snake. Good bye."_ Harry hissed back before aiming his wand at the snake and casted the return spell. He looked at Malfoy "Expelliarmus." He shot at Malfoy, taking his wand and smirked "I win."

Gilderoy nodded in approval before Harry gave Malfoy back his wand before he turned around and left the room with Winnie following him.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I have done some more thinking so here what I have concluded. I will be putting my other projects aside from the Potter-Dracula series on Haitus. Tom Riddle will be coming back as an Anti-Hero. And after both Dumbledore and Voldemort are finished, I will not be doing a Cursed Child story because I think I would have been working a lot on Potter-Dracula.**

 **After that, I will think about what next to do. I have several projects ready to take the place but I will need to think about it. I also have my project on FIMfiction that I have working alongside my partner; Sonicdash123. I will be putting My Little Zerg, the sequel of My Little Terran, on hold until StarCraft does finish the Co-op Commander Alexei Stukov (Read My Little Terran to understand why I need to wait up on that). The Nine Tailed Mobian will be put on hold but I am thinking of cancelling it entirely since it will be like Potter-Dracula but much harder.**

 **Now, I have some other projects that needs to be looked over. I am still doing the harem for Harry.**

 **Harem (currently): Winnie, Lily, and Fleur**

 **Possible members: Luna Lovegood (One vote), Susan Bones (Two votes), Daphne Greengrass (One Vote), Tracey Davis (One Vote), and Millicent Bulstrode (One Vote).**

 **Those are good suggestions, though I'm not sure if I want to have Millicent in the harem. If I get some more votes from others on people, then I will add them to the harems. I will take it to five votes, and I will not count votes from the same person. Anyways, have a good day when you read this.**


	12. Another Attack and Heir of Slytherin

Harry was in a classroom with multiple people from different houses, all looking out at him every so often, which irritated Harry to no bounds. To him, it felt like it was a zoo and he was the main attraction in the zoo, all looking at him like an animal. And this class was supposed to be a study hall. After about ten minutes of helping Winnie with her homework, the two got up and began to leave, they turned a left to moment they walked out of the classroom.

Not long after they left, Harry began to hear the hissing voice of a snake in the pipes again.

" _ **Blood… I want blood…**_ " Harry heard and groaned before following the sounds " _ **Kill… kill…**_ "

Harry and Winnie followed the trail until they come into a hallway and they see three things. The first thing they see is a floating dead-looking ghost of Sir Nicholas. The second thing they see is a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley. And the third thing they see is a beautiful Slytherin Girl crouched down to examine Justin, Harry had never seen something like her before in the school. Must have been with the first years. But at a young age, Harry thought she was quite beautiful.

She was an albino. She had curled white hair and she had the robes of a Slytherin. Her eyes appeared to be red with slits, from what Harry could make out of. She had a tattoo on the back of her neck, it appeared to be a bird species of some sort. Harry figured it to being a augurey.

"Who are you?" Harry said as he looked at her "Are you this 'Heir of Slytherin'?"

The girl looked at him "My name is Delphi Riddle, who are you supposed to be."

"Riddle?" Winnie asked "Isn't that the family where…"

Harry nodded "Who are your parents?"

"My mom is Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black while my father, who died in the war, was Tom Riddle." Delphi replied, a bit nervous "Who are you?"

"Harry Dracula." Harry replied.

"Winnie Werewolf." Winnie added.

"Come with us." Harry said as he grabbed her and Winnie before the three disappeared in a mist of green smoke.

* * *

Inside the Room of Requirements…

Cedric and Brian were waiting for Harry when they see a door open and green smoke came in and the door shuts and Harry comes out of the green smoke with Winnie and Delphi (Cedric and Brian didn't recognize her).

"Delphi; care to explain to me why you are here, in Hogwarts, attacking muggle borns." Harry stated, surprising everyone but Winnie.

"What do you mean? I'm not the only behind the attacks!" Delphi shouted back.

Harry looked at her "But you have the blood of Tom Riddle! And he was the last Heir of Slytherin, making you the new Heir of Slytherin!"

"What?" Delphi said, but she heard that Cedric and Brian said as well in shock.

"Tom Riddle was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I know this because the House of Dracula are allies of the House of Slytherin." Harry stated "We know of what had happened to the Slytherin family. They became the newly proclaimed Riddle family, Tom Riddle being the last known Heir of Slytherin…" He looked at Delphi "until you came into the picture."

"What would you know of my family!?" Delphi shouted in anger.

"I know your father had turned from Tom Riddle," he looked at her with dead seriousness "to the Dark Lord Voldemort. And I know for a fact that he killed the Potter child, but died in the process."

That made it dead silence. No one didn't say a word. Delphi was completely shocked when she heard that. After a bit, she finally looked at Harry "I haven't been attack the muggle-borns. I have heard the hisses of a snake but I can't find the source."

Harry sat down on a throne of his own that had the Gryffindor symbol above it.

"We have been trying to find the one behind it. I have a lead that leads the culprit to my house." Harry said before smiling "how about proper introductions, since we are all friends here. Harry Dracula; Son of Mavis Dracula and the Heir of Gryffindor."

"Cedric Diggory; Son of Amos Diggory and the Heir of Hufflepuff." Cedric said as he sat at his own throne.

"Brian Bones; Son of Amelia Bones and Heir to Ravenclaw." Brian said as he, too, sat on his own throne.

"You already know Winnie," Harry said as Winnie sat down on the throne next to Harry's "she is my zing."

Delphi asked "Why would I want to help you?"

"Cause I can see that you are different from your father." Harry said, smirking "I know that you don't like how your father and mother are but you don't like the light either. But we, the Order of Heirs, we are neither. We are our own. We fight not for the light nor dark, we fight for the world. We fight for a better society in the wizard world, one that isn't corrupted like it is now. Where all wizards, witches, and supernatural creatures are equals."

Delphi was surprised to hear such a noble goal. It was not of the light, but it wasn't the dark either. It was a neutral for the better of the world.

Delphi nods "Fine, I will join your order."

"Welcome, then," Harry said as he snapped his fingers. The chair that Delphi was on changed to a throne "Delphi Riddle; Daughter of Tom Riddle and Heir to Slytherin, to the Order of Heirs!"

On the top of the Delphi's new throne was the symbol of Slytherin.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I would like to say that I have reconsidered of using Tom Riddle but instead use Delphi Riddle, who was a teenager from the Curse Child. I will say right here, right now, that in case I didn't say so before; I'm not doing a Harry Potter-Dracula and the Cursed Child. But I took Delphi from the Cursed Child and gave her an early arrival here.**

 **So here is what going to happen here. Tom Riddle is going to die but not that dislike person that was supposed to be Tom's new host. Also, a lot of you thought that it would be weird that Lily (Harry's Wizard Mother) would be part of Harry's harem. I will state right here that when Lily does possess Ginny's body, her DNA will be altered. She will have a new unique DNA and she won't have a genetic mother and father. So it isn't considered incest if the two paired up, though it would be weird.**

 **Now, on the topic of the harem. I am still holding votes, but not too many. I have added an OC Vampiress done by aspygirl, I thank you for your hard work and know that she will be part of the harem.**

 **Harem members: Winnie, Lily, Fleur, and the OC Vampiress (still coming up with a name).**

 **Possible Harem members: Luna Lovegood (three votes), Susan Bones (two votes), Dephne Greengrass (one vote), Tracey Davis (one vote), Cho Chang (one vote), Lavender Brown (one vote), and Delphi Riddle (I'm thinking about that one, I could do it but you can still vote for her if you wish).**

 **I'm not including Millicent Bulstrode on this cause I don't really like her so she will not have a part in this. Also, aspygirl will be making another OC that I will decide if she is be part of the harem. Do note that these OCs done by aspygirl will be her credit, not mine. That is all and have a new day.**


	13. Christmas Gifts

Some time later…

It was Christmas Day, students had left to go home and spend this holiday with their family. Harry and Winnie decided to stay at the school because they were told that the Hotel was packed too much. So, Harry and Winnie didn't mind spending it here since they were pretty much protected by the beast in the Chamber of Secrets, since it was confirmed by now to being a snake.

The two went down stairs and see their christmas tree and see a bunch of presents there, waiting to being opened. The two grabbed their presents and took them to the Room of Requirements, where the other heirs were going to open theirs as well.

* * *

In the Room of Requirements…

The room had changed from the meeting room to a living room that looked like it had christmas decorations all over. Harry and Winnie arrived just in time to see Cedric and Brian as well and Delphi joining them moments later with her presents. Harry also lost his LeStrange, Riddle, and Slytherin rings and they were given to Delphi not long after she became a member of the Order of Heirs.

"Ready to open your first present?" Harry asked.

"We were born ready." Delphi said and they began to open their presents.

Harry opened a present from Gringotts that he had requested from earlier from the Vault of Gryffindor. When he opened it, he sees a sword. The handle was made of pure gold with some rubies on it. When Harry pulled the sword halfway out of its' sheath, the blade looked completely sharp as it hadn't rusted in centuries. And on the blade was two words imprinted on the blade.

 **GODRIC GRYFFINDOR**

Those were the words on the blade. Harry smiled as he put the blade back into its' sheath and put it on his back but inside his robes, making it look invisible. Harry looked at Winnie and sees that she got a bone from her dad that made it taste like peanut butter, that was something unique from the wizard world. Harry didn't look at Cedric, Brian, and Delphi's gifts.

After they opened their first present, they opened their second present. Harry's second present was from Mavis. When he opened it, he sees a large box full of all sorts of blood candy sweets. He loved it and stocked them for later. Winnie got candy sweets as well and did the same.

They all opened their third present. Harry's third present was from Ron's mother as an apology for what happened before the year. It was a shirt that she that black and had a silver color **H** at the front of it. Harry frowned before scanning the shirt, finding an enchantment for Harry to slowly fall in love with Ginny. Harry scowled and got rid of the enchantment with ease before putting it on. Once he did that, he looked at Winnie and she got a similar thing and Harry got rid of her shirt's enchantment that was designed to have Winnie hate Harry for the rest of her life, making Harry's eyebrow twitch in anger about what Molly Weasley almost attempted.

They all began to open their fourth present. Harry's fourth present was from his Great Grandpa Vlad. He opened the gift and sees a flute made of pure gold. Harry raised an eyebrow but noticed a note and looked at it before smiling. It put the note away and put it in the case he had gotten from Vlad as well. Winnie got a book about how to speak all the languages of the world, a book that Harry had study under since he was old enough to talk fluently.

They finished their presents off. Harry got some more blood candy, a book about the History of Vampires, and some books about the other monsters aside from what Harry has read.

Of course, Harry sent presents to his friends and family, and maybe a bit more…

* * *

In Azkaban…

A man known as Sirius Black was in his prison cell when he heard his door open and see a Fudge. Sirius noticed a medium sized present in his hand with red wrapping and green ribbons.

"Sirius Black. I don't know who but someone sent you a christmas present." Fudge says before handing Sirius a present "Happy Christmas, Mr. Black."

He leaves and Sirius looks at the present before opening it. He sees a photo of Harry and his entire family with a note.

 _Dear Godfather (Padfoot),_

 _I hope you are doing well in prison. I heard from my grandpa, Count Dracula, about your crimes and I looked into the mystery to see that you are innocent. I hope you get a trial soon and be set free. Though it could be sooner than later, judging for how long it will take before Moony does something about your trial. I may see you soon and if you do get out of prison, my home's address is on the back of the picture along the phone number to call the taxi to pick you up. The wizard bus can't get here and neither does the Floo System, so I would recommend the taxi. Any phone will work, by the way._

 _From your Godson,_

 _Harry James Potter-Dracula._

 _P.S. Do not let anyone know my real identity, Godfather. Very few know who I really am and I want to keep my last name being Dracula. And enjoy your present._

Sirius looked inside his christmas present and sees a bunch of candy from Hogsmeade. Sirius smiles before looking at the picture of Harry, Winnie, Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, Wayne, Wanda, the werewolf kids, and the other aunts and uncles of Harry. Sirius noticed how Harry and Winnie were together, smiling and they looked like they were a love couple.

' _I will forever remember your kindness, godson._ ' Sirius thought with a smile before getting into his sweets.

* * *

Remus Lupin was looking like he had better days. He was looking at his tree and that is when he noticed out of the entire pile, he sees an extra present. He grabbed the medium sized red wrapped and green ribbon present opened it. He saw the same picture of Harry and his entire family together. That is when Remus noticed a letter and opened it.

 _Dear Moony,_

 _This letter is from your best friend's son, Harry James Potter-Dracula. I heard you were in grief and sadness. So, I sent you a little gift and something that may draw your attention about something. On the back of the picture I sent you is the address and a phone number to Hotel Transylvania. If you want, during the summer since this is currently my second year in Hogwarts, call for a taxi ride up to the Hotel. It would be a pleasure to see you. Oh, and I know about you being a human-werewolf hybrid. My family are friends with true blooded werewolves and they are willing to help you tame your werewolf side._

 _From James' son,_

 _Harry James Potter-Dracula_

 _P.S. Don't tell anyone of my identity, not even Dumbledore. I learned of a secret Dumb As A Door has hidden from everyone, even you. I can get you into contact with my reliable source if you want to know, but don't tell him and don't anyone else of my real name._

Remus was crying after he learned of who sent him the present. He looked at what gift he got and sees a box of candy from Hogsmeade. But he also sees a folder and grabs it and sees it was a file about Sirius Black. Remus frowns before opening the folder and began to look at the contents inside. After a few minutes, his eyes widen before he looked at his chimney and going to the Ministry of Magic with the folder. What caused this was three notes.

 **NO BODY OF PETER PETTIGREW, MAGICAL SPELLS LEAVE A BODY AS NO SPELL COULD DESTROY A BODY AND LEAVE ONLY A FINGER INTACT.**

 **NO TRIAL FOR SIRIUS BLACK TO PROVE HE IS INNOCENT AND GUILTY**

 **NO TRUE PURPOSE TO BETRAY THE POTTERS. DUMBLEDORE KNEW JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK PLAN BUT DIDN'T BOTHER TO DEFEND AND PROTECT HIM FROM AZKABAN.**

* * *

Dumbledore began to have a shiver going down his spine like something that wasn't plan just occurred. Little did he know that two of his most reliable assets just turned against him.

"Why is this feeling of change?" Dumbledore asked before he closed his eyes "A sense a storm approaching. And my vision of the future has changed. Something is at work, a force that hates me."

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I do, however, have some bad news (or good news depending on the people who disagreed with the idea). With many convincing from my suggestion partner, aspygirl, he/she has convinced me that Lily should no longer be part of the Harem for multiple reasons that concerns with how to expose the Weasley family's true intensions with Harry and it may also interfere with Dumbledore's plot so I had to get rid of her. However, to make up for it, I had recommended a replacement but aspygirl chose to use three other girls to replace her so I have put a limit on the harem so after the next two wizards who make it, I will end the harem selection cause I think it would be too big by then. Oh, and I want no grief to aspygirl because it was me who made the final decision on the matter. If you want to blame anyone, just blame me cause you're going to have to deal with it. I would post the argument on the matter but I have a crappy mouse that sometimes double clicks when I click only once and it is almost impossible to drag and highlight.**

 **Also, I got rid of Fleur just she is going to marry Bill Weasley (from what I learned, I will need to watch Deadly Hallows Part 1 again). Also, the only two highest votes will be part of the harem. Don't worry, you got by the end of Harry Potter-Dracula and Order of the Phoenix (5th year). And I am stopping the OC expansion in the harem.**

 **Harem Members: Winnie, Rayna (OC Vampire), Melody (OC Mermaid), OC Lamia, OC Succubus, and OC Kitsune**

 **Possible Harem Members: Luna Lovegood (5), Susan Bones (3), Dephne Greengrass (2), Cho Chang (1), Lavender Brown (1), and Delphi Riddle (1, still thinking about it)**

 **Oh, and before I forget. My friend, aspygirl, told me and I agree, that the Weasley Twins will have their own Kitsune but I will not host any moments for them so I'm just going to say that.**


	14. Finding the Riddle Diary

Harry and Winnie were walking among the automatic stairs. When they went up another pair of stairs, they see water on the ground.

"What?" Harry asked before following the trail with Winnie until they see it coming from a 'out of order' girls' bathroom "Looks like someone is flooding the bathroom." The two began to approach the bathroom before Harry realized something "Oh, this is Myrtle's bathroom."

They went inside the restroom and hear depressing moaning and they looked at the source, seeing a ghost of a girl looking out a window. She heard their approach and looked, seeing the two.

"Here to throw a book at me?" Myrtle asked them.

"Ms. Myrtle; I am not here to throw a book at you." Harry said with a bow "Me and Winnie happened to have come across a water stream from the staircase and went to check it out, leading the two of us here, to your bathroom. Can I request that I know the reason why you are depressed?"

Myrtle looked at Harry with surprise. He was showing respect to her, something she rarely gets "W-well…" Myrtle stuttered in surprise before clearing her voice "I was in my stall, thinking about death and then, out of nowhere, a book came right through my head."

"Did you see who the culprit so we could interrogate them to see why they would do such a thing?" Harry asked politely.

Myrtle shook her head "No. I'm sorry I can help but if you want," she points at her stall and both Harry and Winnie followed the finger, seeing a wet book "you could take the book."

Harry nods, grabs the book, and left to leave Myrtle to her privacy.

* * *

Harry was back in his dorm. He was looking at the book he found, going through the pages and finding no trace of ink.

' _Odd; water would at least leave a stain of ink but there looked like there was no trace of it.'_ Harry thought before coming with an idea.

Harry grabbed a container for ink and a quill and dropped a spot of ink on the book but that is when he sees that the ink spot to disappear. Harry had an expression of surprise before going through a few pages, finding no trace of the ink. Harry, then, began to write something down.

 _ **My name is Harry Dracula.**_

Harry wrote down on the page before it disappeared. Harry was about to frown before he sees a sentence reply.

 _ **Hello Harry Dracula. My name is Tom Riddle.**_

Harry gasped in shock. He knew, right now, that this was a Horcrux. But Harry began to smirk, he could try to trick Tom into giving him the location of the Chamber of Secrets. So, he wrote more.

 _ **Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

Harry smiled at the 'yes' reply from Riddle.

 _ **Can you tell me?**_

 _ **No.**_

Harry growled at the response. Harry knew that Tom would be resilient to him and was about to close the book when he got something else.

 _ **But I can show you.**_

Harry raised an eyebrow until he sees the pages flip themselves until they stopped at a page and Harry sees something at the top corner of the page but he began to see glowing from the center of the diary. Suddenly, he began to get sucked into it and when he did, the book closed.

* * *

Harry appeared in what looked like a weird white and black scene, like this was supposed to be a flashback or in a movie.

"Is this supposed to be a movie?" Harry asked "Now that I think about it, the feeling of being watched just made me think twice about my theory of there being an outer force just watching me."

* * *

"He's getting smarter, Danny." Sonicdash said to me as I paused the story-movie thing from the computer.

"Gees, I hope he doesn't get a 4th Wall Awareness anytime soon. Otherwise, I may be in a world of pain when he finds out that I am the one who created him and his life story." I replied with a bit of nervousness.

"Why can't two vampires talk it out?" Sonicdash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, my avatar in the virtual world is part ghost, part solaris from Mephiles' side of the family with the blood of a dark king tyrant and princess of the night, and part vampire. He is also the Champion of Unicron the Destroyer, former leader of the Phantom Consortium, current leader of the Lunar Clan, about-to-be leader of the Spectral Resistance, Guardian of the Dark Side, Aspect of Insanity, King of the Ghost Zone, and the Chronicler of Equus. And yet, I have the feeling that Harry will descend his wrath at me if he finds out and you know I don't stand a chance against women because of my code of honor unless they attack me first and Harry is about to get a bunch of badass women on his side. I hate to be on the receiving wrath of them."

"Well…" Sonicdash said before sweating "I think I would want to stay away."

Sonicdash was about to run until I grabbed his shirt "Oh no," I said before grinning darkly "If I'm going to suffer, **you're going to suffer with me!** "

Sonicdash kept trying to run, but made no progress. So I grabbed a metal chair and put him on it and strapped him to it with multiple charms, spells, and other things to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Let me go! I have a dream, a goal, a reason to live!" Sonicdash shouted but I replied with a grin.

"Not anymore!" I looked at the computer, sat down on the chair and was about to write again when I heard a 'Pizza?' from the door.

The door opened and Chica was about to come through until a pizza landed on her open jaw and she left, pleased.

"Back again!" A robotic voice declared before an Animatronic version of Derpigun appeared at the door, only to be hit by the very same cupcake Chica has, making the animatronic fall to the ground and a barrier sealing the room "Oh, c-c-c-come on!"

I scowled before looking at the computer and resuming-

* * *

Harry shrugged the feeling of something amiss happening and he pressed on out of the hallway until Harry sees a pair of stairs and sees a Slytherin student on them, looking up at the top of the stairs. Harry approached him, not saying a word but instead, followed his gaze and sees a group of people taking some sort of death bed down the stairs. Harry could tell because there was an arm limp and hanging down.

"Tom!" A familiar but less ancient voice called out. Both Harry and Tom looked at the source, seeing a younger version of Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom said before going up to him.

' _I wonder how long he lived for, if he was this young then it is a surprise Dumbledore hasn't 'died' yet._ ' Harry mused, clearly thinking of the reason why Dumbledore was still alive around Tom's era and still is in his.

"No sir, nothing at all." Harry was snapped back to reality when he heard Tom respond to a question that Dumbledore must have asked but didn't paid any heed for it. Dumbledore stayed silent, examining Tom for any lie but Tom held a neutral expression.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said and stopped "off you go."

Tom replied "Good night Professor." before leaving. Harry followed closely behind and followed Tom as he began to travel to a random area and when he arrived to a door, after a five minute walk, he pulled out his wand and opened the door, seeing a large and tall boy there. The boy muttered something.

"Good afternoon, Hagrid." Tom said, causing the boy to jump at the sudden appearance and he closed the lid on a chest "I don't think you meant it to kill someone."

"You don't understand!" The young Hagrid replied "Aragog didn't hurt anyone, he would never."

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid." Tom resorted to Hagrid.

' _You better not let Winnie hear that or you'll pay for it dearly. Werewolves HATE being called 'pets' by humans and giants._ ' Harry replied to Tom mentally.

"Now hand over the monster, Hagrid. The girl's parents will be here tomorrow, the least Hogwarts' can do is kill the monster who did this to her." Tom reasoned with Hagrid.

"No." Hagrid denied to Tom.

"Now Hagrid!" Tom shouted with Hagrid denying him with another 'No!' before he began to cast a spell. The spell managed to destroy the chest and a large spider ran out of it. Harry moved aside for it and Tom tried to hit it with another spell but it missed and the spider disappeared in darkness.

"Aragog!" Hagrid cried out in worry "Aragog, no!"

Tom pointed his wand at Hagrid when the half giant attempted to try and run after the spider "Stand down Hagrid. You're going to lose your wand for this. You're going to be expelled."

Harry began to notice that he was floating backwards and the door closed and a light surrounded him.

* * *

Harry felt himself land in his chair and the diary was closed once again.

"Whoa…"

Harry got up, grabbed the diary, and hid it away from sight and went to bed to think about what he just bore witness to.

* * *

 **Harem Members: Winnie, Rayna, Sirene (OC Mermaid, French word for 'Mermaid'), Nysiax (OC Lamia), Catielle (OC Succubus), and Mae Ema (OC Kitsune)**

 **Possible Harem Members: Luna Lovegood (6), Susan Bones (3), Dephne Greengrass (2), Cho Chang (1), Lavender Brown (1), and Delphi Riddle (1; my vote)**


	15. From Bad to Worse

"And that is what I was showed by Tom." Harry said inside the Room of Requirements on his throne in the meeting room of the Order of Heirs "I still have the Diary in my chest with an enchantment to whoever that doesn't have my magical signature will be caught in a photo. If the false 'Heir of Slytherin' comes to get the Diary, they will be discovered by me when I get the picture."

The others nodded in approval "We will be able to see who did it then. Who is behind all of this." Delphi said with a smirk "That will make our job easier."

Harry nodded and the group began to go back to planning.

* * *

Harry was returning to his dorm when he sees a really big mess. Papers, books, homework, etc. was everywhere. Harry went to his chest and opened it with his magic and he looked inside, the diary was gone but there was a photo of who did it. It was a picture of Ginny Weasley. Harry scowled before putting into his pocket.

"Great and I thought the male and female bedrooms had barriers to protect the opposite gender from coming in." Harry scowled "Looks like I'm going to have to find that girl and make her pay for what she did." Harry turned around and went down the stairs "Hey guys, someone left a mess! Who did it!?"

"Probably you, Dracula." A familiar voice replied.

Harry looked and see the three faces of Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas, all three were grinning at Harry. Harry blinked before smirking and leaned against the wall.

"What do we have here? Three of the most pathetic Gryffindors anyone has ever seen." Harry looked at Ron "You couldn't handle me alone so you went to get help from weaklings like you in hopes you could beat me. You must be the worst Gryffindors I have ever seen and I am, in a sense, pure essences of what a Gryffindor must be. I am very must fearless, never running away from a fight and I know when bravery must take hold and lead anyone to a charge. The three of you are best at are being Hufflepuffs."

The three scowled "Want to test that, Dracula?" Ron challenge.

Harry laughed "I would love to, but you know the rules." Harry began to go past them and smirked at Ron "Don't worry Weasley, you may get your chance. But in the end of the fight, you will know that you fail."

Harry smirked as he went past Ron with a grin. The three turned to look at Harry as he went through the entrance/exit of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"...And with that strategy, Hufflepuff will lose." Wood, in his Quidditch outfit said with confidence.

Right now, it was a three hours after the meeting and it was going to be a Quidditch Match of Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

"The Hufflepuffs are going to lose this match. Especially since they're all scared that Harry is going to petrified." George added with a grin.

"That too." Wood agreed with that assessment.

Harry chuckled at the agreement and shook his head like it was rubberish. However, before they could go to the platform they needed to go to out onto the field, they see Professor McGonagall.

"Professor-" Wood said before being interrupted by her.

"Quidditch has been cancelled." McGonagall told the team. Harry could literally see the Hufflepuff team outside on the field.

"What?" Wood said in shock "You can't cancel Quidditch!"

"Enough Wood." McGonagall turned to Harry "Mr. Dracula, help me find Ronald Weasley. There is someone in the Medical Wing you need to see."

Harry began to grow worry that it was Winnie.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and McGonagall went into the Medical Wing. We looked at another victim and see it was Hermione and alongside her bed, holding her hand, was Winnie who wasn't petrified.

"Winnie…" Harry said with relief but worry for Hermione "What happened?"

Winnie looked at Harry, it was obvious that she was crying recently "W-Well, I was in the same bathroom as Hermione and I saw that she had a mirror in case…" She inhaled in a breath "the monster came around. She was about to leave and checked the corner for the monster…" She inhaled another breath "and collapsed in petrification!"

She began to cry again and Harry began to hug her closely, shushing her and telling her to let it all out.

' _Ginny has a lot to pay for._ ' Harry thought bitterly as his eyes began to glow slightly before they dimmed. Harry finally pulled away from Winnie.

"Anything else?" Harry asked Winnie.

Winnie shook her head "No, aside from the fact that she was spending a lot of time at the Library a lot lately."

Harry nods and the three stayed before leaving while McGonagall went to the office of the Headmaster.

* * *

Harry and Winnie were waiting for news. After waiting for a while, they see McGonagall appear through the entrance and she held a scroll in her grasp.

"Attention everyone!" McGonagall shouted and all Gryffindors looked at her and she opened a scroll "All students will be still going to classes. All students will be escorted by a teacher to each lesson then escorted by a teacher back at dorms. Quidditch has been cancelled for the rest of the season." She lowered her scroll "I fear that unless the culprit is caught; Hogwarts may close forever."

Everyone watched as she left. Harry and Winnie were at the top of the stairs.

"What will we do, Zing?" Winnie asked in a whispering tone.

"We can't act against Ginny until we get her alone. I want to know where the Diary is and use the sword against it." Harry said with a frown as he looked at Ginny before looking at Ron as he talked with his two partners before they nodded "I have a feeling Ron is up to something. It is best to keep an eye on him. The boy is up to no good, I can tell from the eyes."

Winnie nods "We shall strike at the right moment."

Harry nods, agreeing and vowing that Tom will pay for what he is doing.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the delay but I just had Thanksgiving so I had a short break to spend it on family. Also, in the next chapter, Harry is going to meet someone but I won't say who. Thank you for the wait.**

 **Nothing changed in progress of Harem. If you want the current progress, look at Chapter 14.**


	16. Meeting the Lamia

Night time…

Harry was in his bat form as he landed on a random tree and looked down, seeing Ron, Seamus, and Dean… following a trail of spiders into the forest.

' _I thought Ron hated spiders. Why is he following them?'_ Harry thought with confusion

as he watched Ron enter the forest before thinking of something ' _What if… he is looking for something?'_

Harry waited a few minutes, making sure that the coast was clear before landing on the ground and turning into his human form. He began to walk into the forest, following the obvious footstep trial that the three idiots left perfectly clear.

Unknown to Harry, right above him in the trees, there was a pair of ruby red eyes following him. Harry had a feeling of being watched and looked up, but the pair of ruby red eyes disappeared and Harry saw nothing… so far. Harry shook his head and began to follow the trail again, completely unaware the silhouette from above looked back down to him before following Harry in the trees, hiding in the leaves to hide their appearance to make sure not to be spotted by Harry's night vision.

Harry kept following the trail until he began to hear a motor and looks ahead, seeing a blue car heading right for them. And following the car was a legion of spiders. Harry gulped, knowing he couldn't deal with them. However, before he could act, he felt something wrapped around his leg and pull him into the trees.

* * *

Harry groaned and blink his eyes until he sees that he was in a bed. He began to get up but felt a semi-headache. He began to lean up and that is when he sees he was in a treehouse for some reason.

"I see you are awake." A female hiss said from the doorway. Harry looked before gasping in surprise.

At the door, he sees a beautiful young woman. She had long straight red dyed hair that reached to her back. She had tanned skin that looked very soft from the look of it, like it was sacred. She had red lips and her eyes were beautiful ruby red. She had a grass-like clothes, leaves were covering her breasts and the sides of her stomach and had leaves that had sleeves on her arms, yet not connected to no shirt. Her lower half of her body was that of a snake, she had scarlet red color scales that were glittering from the light in the room. The girl was smiling. Harry could tell that she was a lamia, and a beautiful one at that.

"How was your sleep?" The lamia woman asked.

"Were… you the one who grabbed me by the leg and pulled me into the trees?" Harry asked.

The woman nodded and smiled "You look very handsome to have such a wonderful boy like yourself being attacked by those nasty spiders of Aragog's."

Harry nodded and thanked for the compliment "So, who are you?"

"My name is Nysiax, young one." The lamia woman said with a smile and went over to Harry to check on him.

"My name is Harry Dracula." Harry told Nysiax as he saw her examine him "Can I call you Nyx for short?"

Nyx giggled before replying "Sure, as long as I get to call you Harry."

Harry nodded "Am I good?"

Nyx examined a bit more before nodding "Well, you are good. But do you have to go now?"

Harry smiled and shook his head "No, since it is the weekend but there will be suspicion if I do not return soon so I have time to talk."

Nyx smiled before Harry got up and went to a window and looked out. He could get a clear view of Hogwarts "This is a nice view here." Harry complimented to Nyx "You look out here every day?"

Nyx slithered over to Harry and was right next to him "I love the view." She looked at him and smiled playfully "And I like you."

Harry grinned "Really now? And why is that?"

"Well…" Nyx said before blushing in embarrassment and looked away "You just look so… handsome. I always thought vampires gave us monsters a bad name."

Harry frowned "Well, that is said for most vampires outside Transylvania but I'm not most vampires."

Nyx giggled "I can see that." She began to feel Harry's muscles with her hands "So strong…"

Harry grinned at her "Are you already falling for me?"

Nyx looked away and blushed in embarrassment "S-sorry, I couldn't help myself. I have never seen a 12 year old so strong and powerful, even for a vampire."

"Well, I train myself both physically, mentally, and magically to my limits and hope to surpass my limits." Harry replied to Nyx. He looked at her "Well, I need to get going soon. But perhaps I can take you to my home."

Nyx looked down "Hogwarts won't accept a race like me."

"Perhaps." Harry said before looking at Gryffindor Tower "But who said that I was going to take to offer you refuge at Hogwarts?"

Nyx looked at Harry with confusion "What?"

Harry grinned "I have a portal at Gryffindor Tower that will teleport me to Hotel Transylvania. No one knows about it besides me and Winnie." He looked at Nyx "I can offer you refuge at the hotel."

Nyx began to think about it before nodding "Will they accept me?"

Harry smiled "Of course. Monsters go to this hotel so you will be welcomed."

Nyx nodded "Fine, I will go."

Harry used his vampiric powers to shrink Nyx to the size of an rat. Harry put her into his hands and transformed into his bat form and began to fly to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Harry arrived and see everyone asleep, everyone but him. He landed on the floor and turned into his human form and walked over to his mirror.

" **Activate.** " Harry said in Parselmouth and the mirror shimmered a bit. Harry walked towards the mirror and went through it. Moments later, they were in his room. Mavis came into the room moments later and sees Harry put Nyx down and resized her back to normal. She had a long tail, that was for certain.

"Harry; who is she?" Mavis asked.

"Her name is Nysiax, mom." Harry said with a smile "I wish for her to stay here since she has nowhere else to go."

Mavis nods "Alright honey."

Harry looks at Nyx "See you after the school year, Nyx."

Nyx smiled "You too, Harry."

Harry turned, went through the mirror, and deactivated it with parselmouth and to bed.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I would like to say something. I have recently received a message and it asked me if I took Story Requests. My answer will be 'yes' but I will determine if I can do it or it is too hard and complex.**

 **Nothing changed on Harem except Luna Lovegood has 7 now and Delphi Riddle has 2.**


	17. The Chamber of Secrets and End

Harry and Winnie were in the Room of Requirements. After two weeks since Nyx's encounter. The end of the year was approach and the closing of the school was imminent. So the Order of Heirs began to make a silent move. Winnie had tracked the scent down to Myrtle's bathroom. When they arrived, they began to look around in the bathroom and traced it to the sinks. Harry began to look around until he sees a symbol of a snake hidden on a fountain. How Harry never noticed it before was probably due to it being hidden among the sinks.

" **Open.** " Harry and Delphi said in parselmouth.

The sink responded by moving. Harry moved away and everyone was in awe as it opened, revealing a hole.

"How did we not notice this?" Cedric asked.

"Let's get down there, we need to get to Ginny before Tom comes back to life." Harry said before he turned into his bat form and jumped down the hole. Winnie jumped after him followed by Delphi, Cedric, and Brian.

* * *

The four made it down to the bottom. They began to notice so many bones everywhere and Harry was looking around the area.

"Ew! This place needs to be cleaned." Delphi said with disgust.

"Come on, we need to keep going." Winnie said as she sniffed the air "Ginny's scent is close."

The five began to proceed and after a bit, they found themselves in front of scale remains. Harry went to it and began to collect some leftover scales for future use, even managed to get some old fangs and put the stuff in his pocket dimension bag that he had on hand. After a bit, they left the remains and found a door.

"Ladies first." Harry said, gesturing Delphi.

Delphi looked amused " **Open.** "

Everyone sees a snake traveling through a way and the door opened. The five went inside and went down the old ladder. When they got to the ground, Harry sees Ginny on the ground and the group made their way to her. They got to her and they see the diary next to Ginny, it was wet.

"Looks like you were right." Cedric said "All we need to do is find a way to save her."

"Hello Tom." Harry said suddenly and they heard footsteps and all looked, seeing Tom.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" Tom said with a smirk "I underestimated your knowledge."

"Now we can meet formally." Harry said as he got in front of the group "Harry Dracula; Heir of Gryffindor."

"Cedric Diggory; Heir of Hufflepuff." Cedric said as he went to Harry's side.

"Brian Bones; Heir of Ravenclaw." Brian added.

"Delphi Riddle; Heir of Slytherin." Delphi said and went to join them.

"And Winnie Werewolf; Harry's zing." Winnie said and went to Harry's side.

Tom was surprised to see all the heirs of the founders, and even more surprised when he learned that his future self had a daughter, were gathered in one place "So the founders' heirs are all gathered. I'm actually honored to meet all the heirs in one place. As I was the Heir of Slytherin from the previous generation, I never thought of gathering the heirs."

Harry smirked "Well, we heirs need to stick together against our common enemy; Dumb as a door."

Tom blinked before bursting into laughter. Why, oh why, did he NOT think of calling Dumbledore that before! It was just so hilarious to that, especially from the mouth of a heir who probably hates Dumbledore's guts.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that one!" Tom laughed a bit harder before he finally stopped and pretended that he removed a tear of joy "Oh, I will never forget that one." He turned back to seriousness "Now, back to business, why are you here?"

"You know why we are here, _father_." Delphi hissed at her father's past ghost "You have been attack Hogwarts."

Tom grinned "So you came to stop me."

"Of course, Voldemort." Cedric said with a brave expression. Harry and the Heirs had no reason to fear the name "Now surrender!"

Tom growled as he looked at the statue.

" **Wrath of Slytherin,** **come to me! Intruders have come to kill your master's heir!** " Tom hissed in Parseltongue, making the mouth open and the a pair of eyes appeared.

"Everyone but Delphi, close your eyes! Delphi, time to show who is the more worthy heir!" Harry ordered as all but Delphi and himself closed their eyes. Harry reached to his back, ready to pull the Sword of Gryffindor when necessary.

The Basilisk came out and appeared out of the water and looked at the intruders.

" **Hail great snake!** " Delphi said in parselmouth, making the Basilisk look at her in surprise " **The speaker who had called you is nothing but a forgotten memory of the past. But I, Delphi Riddle; daughter of the speaker who called you, am the Heir of Slytherin of this generation! I desire a challenge of the right of the TRUE Heir of Slytherin!** "

" **She… She…** " Tom tried to counter but couldn't as he the one weakness of the Parselmouth.

You cannot lie in Parselmouth.

" **What's wrong, Tom? Can't lie in Parselmouth?** " Harry hissed at Tom, which caused both the Basilisk and Tom to look at him " **Did you really think we of the House of Dracula didn't know about that little weakness?** "

" **You bare the Mark of Salazar, my master.** " The Basilisk hissed at Harry, sensing the Mark of Salazar surrounding him " **By the mark, I cannot kill you or I will suffer the wrath of master.** "

The Basilisk lowered its' deadly gaze, changing the yellow eyes to green, making them non lethal.

"Alright, it is safe to look." Harry told his comrades and they did, looking at the Basilisk, seeing them not dying. Delphi and Tom looked at each other, each had their wands ready. Then, the two began to attack each other with spells. Delphi fared very well, since Harry was teaching the Order of Heirs on how to be very powerful wizards and the process was successful so far. Tom was more experienced but Delphi had more skill and cunning. The battle lasted for a solid three minutes before Tom was the one defeated.

Harry pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the Riddle Diary, making the kneeling Tom scream in pain and he looked, seeing the diary destroyed. When Harry finished, I got up and jumped up high and stabbed the Basilisk's head where his brain was. The snake died instantly from the attack and fell to the ground.

"Well, that ends that." Harry said as he pulled the sword at and used a simple cleaning spell to make the blood disappear and he put it back in its' sheath and looks at Ginny, who was still knocked out "Now to finish business."

"What are you going to do to her?" Cedric asked.

Harry only grinned with a look of evil.

* * *

Later…

Harry was in the Headmaster's office with Winnie and a conscious Ginny. Harry lied to the Headmaster, telling him that he found Ginny with a dazed look that instantly spelled 'Imperius Curse' and Harry learned about how a black Diary seemed to have an enchantment on it that allowed the caster to control their victim to whoever holds the Diary for a long period of time. And with Harry making fake memories, Dumbledore BELIEVED him! And the best part was that Ginny was under the possession of Tom at the time and when she woke up, she only saw Harry and Winnie holding her with a destroyed diary, making the evidence solid of what happened.

Harry mentally smirked as Dumbledore awarded both him and Winnie points. Also, exams were cancelled. Then the Weasleys arrived and thanked Harry for saving their daughter. When they left, Dumbledore tried to get more information from Harry about anything specific else happened but Harry denied him of any new information. Harry was about to leave when he sees Lucius Malfoy walk into the room.

"So… I heard you were reinstalled into Hogwarts again." Lucius said with a dry tone. Harry looked at Lucius' feet, seeing Dobby behind his master's feet. "Who was the culprit?"

"We do not know." Dumbledore said with a sigh "Someone had possessed poor Ginny Weasley. Harry and Winnie here," He gestured to them "saved Ginny from becoming another victim like Myrtle."

"I see…" Lucius said before turning "Come Dobby, we're leaving."

Lucius kicked Dobby down and forced him up and the two left. Harry grinned and took the Diary and went after Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry called and Lucius came to a stop. Harry handed him the diary.

"What is this for, Mr. Dracula?" Lucius asked him with a bit of venom.

Harry gave an innocent smile "Well, Winnie said that the diary had your scent on it. I thought that I should give it back to its' original owner as a sign of faith and perhaps a warning in the future."

Lucius looked at Winnie then back at Harry and sneered "You have no proof, Dracula."

Lucius gave the diary to Dobby and began to continue walking "Come Dobby."

Dobby looked at Lucius "Open it." Dobby looked at Harry and did as he was told, that is when he sees a shirt with a golden 'D' on it, making Dobby's eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Come Dobby!" Lucius cried out again.

"Master has given Dobby a shirt." Dobby said to Lucius, mostly to himself.

"What?" Lucius turned around "I didn't-"

That is when Lucius noticed the shirt in Dobby's hands "Master has given Dobby a shirt." Dobby looked at Lucius with a grin "Dobby is freed."

Lucius took a moment to realized what happened and glared at Harry "You lost me MY SERVANT!"

Lucius took out his wand from his cane and Dobby went in front of Harry "You shall not harm Harry Dracula!"

Lucius was about to cast a spell before he was knocked back by Dobby, who had launched a magical spell at Lucius. Lucius looked the house elf before looking at the vampire-wizard boy before grumbling and left. After that, Dobby turned to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry Dracula." Dobby said with a smile "If there is anything you need Dobby to do, then Dobby will do it."

"Well," Harry said with a smirk "I could use a House Elf to help me in the future. Here is my proposal to you, Dobby." Harry said as he kneeled down to the house elf "You become the House Elf of House Dracula. You will be treated well, paid as well if you wish, and you can do work around the Hotel if you wish. But I will restrict your self punishment acts for messing up."

Dobby smiled "Of course, Lord Dracula! I accept!"

Harry smiled and went to show Dobby the way.

* * *

Later…

The end of school arrived and it went by fast. Exams were cancelled, Hagrid returned from Azkaban, and everything was normal. Well, except for the Order of Heirs' planning. Pieces were falling into place and another year was approaching. Gryffindor won the House Cup again and school came to an end.

It was a quiet and peaceful journey and Harry couldn't wait for the next year.

* * *

 **Another year gone by with another just right around the corner. While not as long as the first one, I am making the chapters' longer.**

 **No change on Harem status. I am discussing with aspygirl about Luna Lovegood and we may make her part or half Fey. I am still thinking about it. Besides that, I hope you loved the story.**


End file.
